New York's Insane Plan
by Luxio Nyx
Summary: Centuries ago, they watched their father's heart break. Now, the original 13 states have decided to set America up on a date... whether he wants it or not. Summary is fail. State OCs, T for language. Mild Yaoi, USUK
1. Chapter 1

Tears

1781- Yorktown

"I am no longer a child, nor am I your little brother!"

The words rang out across the battle field like a bell, falling across those present like the rain that was pouring down from the sky.

A young man stood in front of a small group of soldiers in blue, his rifle raised and aimed at a solitary man in red that stood across from him with a look of hurt and horror plastered across his face. Both men were tired and bloody from the years of battle, their once pristine uniforms soiled from the fighting and the mud.

The man in red's expression twisted in agony and he rushed forward, his own rifle raised.

"No- I won't allow it!" he screamed, his voice nearly breaking.

The man in blue hastily swung his rifle in front of him, his blue eyes widening as a bayonet slammed into the wood of the weapon and knocked the gun away, leaving him open to the man in red.

There was a cry from behind the two men and the soldiers raised their guns, ready to defend their leader.

Neither man paid them any mind, their eyes locked on each other in a last moment of desperate communication. After what felt like hours, the man in red collapsed into the mud, his rifle falling uselessly from his hands.

"You idiot..." he moaned, his agonized voice slightly muffled by the hands he had pressed against his streaming eyes. "Stupid... you never see anything through to the end! I can't shoot you... Damn it, why? Why me? Why did this have to happen...?"

The man in blue looked down at the other, his expression twisting ever so slightly as he watched the man below him start to sob.

"What happened to you?" the new country of America croaked, his voice thick with unshed tears. "You... used to be so big."

As the Englishman who had raised him continued to sob at his feet, America cast a desperate glance behind him, searching for something that could justify the pain he felt at the sight of his brother- his guardian, his love- reduced to such ruin. His cerulean eyes caught sight of a small group of thirteen children that huddled behind the soldiers- fourteen if you counted the tiny Maine that clutched onto the skirts of his sister Massachusetts. The children- his children now- were watching him, their eyes wide with the fading innocence of a shattered childhood. America stared at all of them, his eyes going from the Carolina twins that huddled together with a shaking Georgia in front of them to the sobbing Virginia as she held New Hampshire and Maryland in her thin arms. This was why he had to go through this, he knew. It wasn't just for his freedom, it was for theirs.

He would give up anything for his children.

The thirteen future states had watched their father struggle from the very beginning, and they watched his final battle in the end. They didn't look away as he finally destroyed the last ties he shared with their former guardian England; their eyes were locked on America's back as he led his troops away from the battlefield for the last time.

The thirteen children saw everything.

Even the tears that their father tried so hard to hide.

USUK*USUK*USUK

Present Day- New York City

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard! You bloody wanker, I thought I raised you better than this!"

"Hey! That's not a nice thing to say to the Hero, Iggy! You're just jealous because my robot crime fighters are totally more interesting than your boring peace agreements!"

"You stupid git! At least my peace agreements would work!"

"Yeah, only 'cause you'll have bored the other countries to death with your talking before they can even put up a fight!"

Albert D. Jones (a.k.a New York) sighed and leaned back against his chair, his eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses as his father and England started fighting... again.

It was the first conference to be held in the United States in over two years, and New York had worked his ass off to make sure that his city was in the best shape possible for the arriving nations. He had had the United Nations building where the meeting was taking place cleaned until you could literally see your reflection in almost any surface, and had personally made sure that every country stayed in the best hotel New York had to offer and ate the best food money could buy (okay, so maybe Pennsylvania and New Jersey had helped a little bit with the hotels but, come on, he could only do so much by himself!).

And now, of course, his father, the United States of America, had to throw all of that hard work and effort out of the window with another one of those insane ideas that pretty much proved the assumption that all Americans were morons. Not that New York didn't love his father and his insane ideas- hell, Albert was often one of the people helping Alfred come up with some of his plans.

Seriously, though, did America always have to make himself look like an idiot in front of the rest of the world?

New York sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, careful not to jostle his designer sunglasses (which he technically didn't need since he was inside but... hey, they were awesome sunglasses!).

"Dad's doing it again," he hissed to the state that was currently lounging beside him with a book clasped between his thin fingers.

William P. Jones (Pennsylvania) glanced once over the top of his book, his brows raised for a moment behind the steel-frame glasses that he only wore while reading. Pennsylvania shrugged and returned to his book, not really in the mood to listen to his father's rants.

"They'll stop eventually," he murmured, a small grimace flickering across his pale skin when something crashed against the wall of the meeting room. "Although I'm glad that we're not in there for once..."

New York nodded in agreement. After nearly getting killed by flying chairs and the like, New York had had another room built beside the meeting room so that he and his siblings could occasionally watch the world meetings without being killed (or humiliated by their father). The adjoining room was set up so that the states could watch the meeting through a one-way window without being seen by the other nations. It was very convenient, especially when you wanted to observe something without being seen.

"I still don't know why you brought me along," Pennsylvania muttered, finally putting aside his book with a sigh of defeat. "You could have come by yourself."

"No way, Penny," Albert snapped. "You know I like to have someone else give me their opinions on my observations. Besides, everybody else was busy and I'm already staying at your house for the week so I knew that you wouldn't have anything to do."

William rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the meeting, his hand thoughtfully stroking the soft stubble on his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm still not sure what you want me to look for," he told his closest brother truthfully. "All I see is arguing, and that's not exactly anything new."

"Just keep watching, okay?" Albert snapped impatiently. "Trust me, you'll see it."

Pennsylvania sighed in defeat and watched as the fight between America and England lasted for another five minutes before a frazzled Germany yelled at them to calm down. His blue eyes watched his father's expression as America reluctantly returned to his seat, his lips parting slightly when he saw the pain hidden in the American nation's eyes behind the glasses that had been named after Texas.

"You see it?" New York whispered, his voice uncharacteristically serious.

Pennsylvania nodded, his mind flying back to the other times that he had glimpsed his father's pain. The fury of the battles... That last awful confrontation at rainy Yorktown... America's gasp of betrayal when he saw his daughter Washington D.C. burn in 1812... the World Wars...

"I can't believe he still love him..." William murmured. "After all this time..."

"See what I mean?" New York whispered. "This can't go on much longer, Penn. We need to do something."

"What?" the other state demanded, his eyes narrowing again. "What can we-?"

"Hey you two!"

The two states jumped and whirled around at the sound of their father's voice, trying not to look guilty.

America stood in the doorway of the small room, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement behind his glasses as he watched his sons. He smiled at their discomfort, reveling again in how similar yet different his children were.

New York looked like Alfred; America had always known that. With his perfect smile, messy golden hair, and baby blue eyes that were always hidden behind those sunglasses, Albert Jones was almost the spitting image of his father, although he did tend to look more sophisticated most of the time in his tailored suits...

Pennsylvania was different. His hair, long and pulled back into a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck, was a deeper honey than New York's, although his eyes were the same shade of blue that most of Alfred's children shared. The Pennsylvanian wore a nicely fitted suit like his brother, the silver frames of his reading glasses poking slightly out of his breast pocket. Both boys were well-built and fit, like their father, although America had to admit that Pennsylvania was slimmer than New York. Maybe there weren't enough McDonald's in that state...?

"So," America continued cheerfully, apparently oblivious to the heart attacks he had nearly given his sons. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to make sure that you had a ride," New York answered quickly before Pennsylvania could open his mouth. William had always been a bad liar... Albert blamed the Quakers.

"Ooohh." America grinned and bounded forward to pat his sons on the head, ignoring the irritated squawk that broke through New York's lips as the contact partially flattened his carefully ruffled hair. "That's nice of you! But I already have a ride, remember? Mattie's going to have me over at his place for a bit so I can get to know his boyfriend more." The American paused to grimace at the thought of being in the same house as that Russian communist while his sons struggled to remember who 'Mattie' was...

"Anyways, you two should head home," Alfred continued happily. "And nice set up, by the way, Bertie. Made me proud!"

New York flushed slightly in pleasure and nodded to his father before he herded Pennsylvania out of the door a few steps in front of the nation. The states hesitated when they saw England deep in conversation with Japan a few feet away, their eyes going to their father in time to catch another brief flash of pain before it was hidden in the American's deep blue eyes.

"Get along now, boys," America muttered, his voice slightly subdued. "I'll come over to visit when I come back from... uh, that place where Mattie lives... Yeah, anyways, I'll see you then, okay? And don't forget to come over on the 4th of July! No fights with Lizzy this year, Bertie."

New York winced at the mention of his sister Virginia and nodded sheepishly, his hands still shoving Pennsylvania in the direction of the door.

"Will do, Dad! See ya then!" he called over his shoulder.

The New Yorker didn't take his hands off of his brother's shoulders until they reached his black Mercedes, his brow furrowed above his sunglasses as he slid into the driver's seat.

"What are you doing?" Pennsylvania asked, suddenly wary. He didn't like the look on his brother's face...

New York grinned suddenly, that crazy grin that had become so infamous among nations and states alike.

"I am thinking," he said slowly. "Of a plan."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, states, or Mercedes. Or McDonald's... Okay, I really don't own anything...**

**Yeah, had to write this... plot bunny attacked me weeks ago and I couldn't get the idea out of my head so... yep!**

**I promise I'll keep working on my other fanfics, this will just take some of my time too!**

**Please review, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Plan

"... Yeah, that's it... You'll be here soon, right?... Fine, you can bring Monty... Yep, we'll wait... Okay, see you later Andrew. Bye."

New York pressed the End button on his Blackberry before dropping the electronic device onto the large oak desk in Pennsylvania's study. Alright, Andrew (or New Hampshire) was taken care of. That only left...

"Are you done using my study?" Pennsylvania interrupted dryly.

New York glanced up to see his brother leaning against the door frame, his eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses when he saw the expression on the state's thin face.

"You still don't think that this can work, do you?" Albert demanded.

William shrugged and stepped into the study, his fingers playing with the collar of his ivory turtleneck.

"I'm just wondering if you've considered the consequences," he admitted. "Has it ever crossed your mind that England doesn't love Dad that way? I mean, England seemed pretty broken up when Dad revolted, right? And before that, they only ever had a brotherly relationship..."

"Oh come on," New York interrupted, his eyes flashing above his glasses. "What kind of idiot wouldn't love our dad? America is totally awesome and loveable!"

Pennsylvania rolled his eyes. "That's not a good reason for England to love-."

"Besides," New York continued, apparently oblivious to his brother's objections. "According to England's brothers and Prussia, he's just as torn up as Dad is."

"Wait, you talked to his brothers and Prussia?"

Albert grinned sheepishly and gestured towards the Blackberry.

"Alyssa set me up," he admitted, referring to their younger sister Washington D.C. "She has all of the nations' phone numbers organized for Dad so... Anyways, the brothers told me that England basically went into a spiraling depression after the Revolution, and that he still cries sometimes when he argues with America. Prussia is apparently always called to be England's drinking buddy, and he told me that Iggy gets dead drunk every 4th of July... and every time he has a fight with Dad... and every time something reminds him of Dad..."

"So basically he gets drunk every other week?" William guessed. "That's not healthy," he mused when his brother nodded.

New York shrugged. "Hey, Dad can work that out once we've got them together."

Pennsylvania sighed in defeat and nodded towards New York's cellphone. "Did you call all of them?"

Albert paused, looking slightly guilty. "Uh... Well, I was going to call Lizzy but you know how much she hates me... she'd probably hang up before I even got a word out! Or she'd swear and threaten to kill me again..."

William smirked at his brother's discomfort. It was true that Albert and Lizabeth (Virginia) didn't get along very often. Pennsylvania couldn't count the number of times that one of the two states had showed up at his front door cursing the other and covered in bruises from their latest fight.

"Don't worry, I knew Lizzy wouldn't accept a call from you," William assured his brother. "I called her myself while you were arguing with Massachusetts."

Albert shot a grateful look at his brother and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Did you... tell her that Jed was coming?"

"Someone call my name?"

Both states turned at the sound of the new voice to see Jedediah B. Jones (Maryland) standing in the hall outside of the study. Jed flashed a quick smile at his brothers as he tucked a strand of his dirty-blonde hair behind his ear, his light blue eyes watching the other states carefully.

"Hey Jed," William greeted politely. The state paused for a moment, his eyes taking in the damp spots on Maryland's dirty white t-shirt and ripped jeans with slight distaste. "You were fishing again, weren't you?"

Jed grinned and nodded proudly. "I caught some huge flounder. Figured we could fry 'em up since you two were kind enough to invite me over. I assume Li- Virginia's goin' to be here, too?"

"How'd you guess?" New York asked, looking slightly guilty.

Maryland shrugged, an almost bitter look flashing briefly in his eyes. "No one ever mentions me anymore unless they're talking about how much Virginia hates me... Suppose that's the only interesting thing about me, huh?"

"Oh shut up, Jed," New York groaned. "Now is not the time for your self-pitying. We've got a mission!"

Jed glanced at Albert, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Yeah, about that... what exactly are you planning this time? You weren't too clear over the phone."

New York grinned mysteriously. "Nope, not telling yet! You've got to wait until everyone else gets here, dude!"

Maryland sighed in defeat. "Guess I'll start cooking the fish, then? That alright with you, Penny?"

Pennsylvania nodded and waited until Jed had disappeared before he looked back at his closest sibling. "You didn't tell anyone why they were coming?"

"Well, I did tell the Carolinas 'cause I needed them for part of the plan but other than that... nope!" Albert crowed, looking proud of himself.

William rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. Sometimes, New York could be so frustrating...

The doorbell rang and New York shoved Pennsylvania towards the door, his eyes flashing with excitement behind his sunglasses. "Don't be rude, Penn. Let everyone in so the fun can start!"

William sighed in defeat and made his way to the front door, ignoring the curious glances that Maryland was sending his way from the kitchen.

"Hey bro!" Angel C. Jones (New Jersey) called the minute Pennsylvania opened the door, his arm thrown casually over Rhode Island's shoulders.

Pennsylvania opened his mouth to greet his brothers and froze, his eyes locked on the short blonde-haired girl that was nearly hiding behind New Jersey and Rhode Island.

"Addy," William whispered through gritted teeth. "What did you do to your hair?"

Adele N. Jones (Delaware) peeked over New Jersey's shoulders with a sheepish smile, her fingers toying with the ends of her newly-bobbed hair.

"I cut it," she mumbled shyly. "Do you like it, big brother?"

"I wasn't talking about the haircut," Pennsylvania muttered. "Although it does look nice... I was talking about the fact that your hair is pink!"

"Aw, loosen up, Penny," Adam E. Jones (Rhode Island) interrupted lazily. "Her hair isn't all pink. Ang and I just had the stylist make the ends of her bangs pink when they cut her hair. It's the style these days!"

William glared at the other state and opened his mouth to argue when New York pushed him out of the way.

"Hey you guys! How was your shopping day? Whoa, nice haircut Addy!" Albert greeted cheerfully. "You were right, Angel, it does make her look older."

New Jersey beamed proudly, his smile fading slightly when Pennsylvania grabbed the back of New York's shirt and nearly threw him against the wall.

"You knew about this?" Pennsylvania hissed, his blue eyes flashing furiously.

"Dude, calm down William," Albert snapped back. "Look, I know you're all protective of Addy and everything since you used to be her guardian and stuff before the Revolution, but you're kind of overreacting, don't you think? I mean, it's just a haircut and it looks damn good on her. And you're kind of freaking her out..."

Pennsylvania hesitated and glanced back at Delaware, his anger fading when he saw the worried expression in the girl's bright blue eyes. He sighed and released New York before turning to look at the other three states, his head bowed apologetically.

"My apologies, that was rude," he muttered. "And... the haircut looks very nice, Addy."

Delaware beamed and threw her arms around her brothers neck in a hug.

"I'm glad you like it," she said cheerfully.

"So, what's this emergency that New York called us about?" Rhode Island demanded, his blue-grey eyes narrowed beneath his windswept strawberry-blonde hair. "It had better be good; Angel and I had to give up seeing the fashion show with Addy just so we could get here in time."

New York grinned mischievously and shoved the three states towards the living room. "All in good time, my friends! Just wait until the others get here!"

The three walked away reluctantly, New Jersey and Delaware casting anxious glances back at Pennsylvania as they did so. New York snorted.

"Man, they really are your siblings," he muttered.

"Shut up," William snapped, ignoring the small feeling of pride he felt at the remark. He and Maryland had basically raised Delaware and New Jersey while America was busy organizing the country. Before her haircut, Delaware had looked remarkably like her Pennsylvanian brother with her honey-colored hair and deep blue eyes, while New Jersey had spiked his light brown hair in an effort to imitate Maryland's carelessly ruffled look. Of course, Rhode Island was an entirely different matter. With his chin-length red-blonde hair and steely blue eyes, he more closely resembled his sisters Massachusetts and Connecticut, although neither girl was likely to admit it.

The doorbell rang again and Pennsylvania turned to see two girls standing on his front porch, their grey-blue eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. Speaking of Massachusetts and Connecticut...

"What's the big emergency, Penn?" Samantha A. Jones snapped, the black tips of her shoulder-length reddish blonde hair nearly blending in with the black hoodie that she had thrown over her dark gray t-shirt. "Aimee and I were almost finished with a new spell we had been working on."

William winced at the mention of the magic that the two sisters had developed an interest in over the years and gestured for them to come in. Aimee L. Jones (Connecticut) smiled gently at him in greeting and dragged her sister over the threshold, her long red-blonde hair swept up in a messy knot at the back of her head.

"Hello, William, nice to see you again," she greeted calmly, ignoring the furious glare Massachusetts was sending her way. "Hope you are doing well?"

"Yeah..." Pennsylvania muttered. "And about that emergency..."

"Hey girls!" New York interrupted happily. "What's with all the black? You two going to a funeral?"

Connecticut flushed slightly and tugged self-consciously at the black shrug that partially covered her simple black sundress while Massachusetts yelled at the New Yorker for his lack of style.

"So, what about this emergency?" Aimee asked William, her voice raised slightly as she struggled to be heard over her arguing siblings.

"Albert decided that we needed to come up with a plan to hook Dad up with England," Pennsylvania explained.

Connecticut's eyes widened behind the delicate copper-frame eyeglasses she always wore.

"You-," she began, only to be cut off by Massachusetts.

"No way!" Massachusetts screeched, her pale face reddening in outrage. "You are not setting Dad up with that pompous bastard!"

"Geez, calm down Sam," New York interjected hastily. "England's not that bad..."

"Have you forgotten how he tried to starve me? He burned your city, for God's sake, not to mention what he did to the others."

"Okay, that was centuries ago," Pennsylvania argued. "And yes, we all have our grudges but this is about Dad. Albert thinks- he knows that Dad loves England, and we think that England loves him back."

"So why can't we just let them get together on their own?" Connecticut asked quietly, her steely blue eyes narrowed. "Surely that would be easier than whatever Bertie has planned."

"No way!" Rhode Island's voice called. The four states jumped and whirled around to find the other arrivals watching them intently from the hall leading to the living room, an excited Rhode Island at their head. "We all know Dad's way too dense to read the atmosphere. Even if he could figure out that England likes him, he'd never be able to tell him the right way."

"Besides," New Jersey added from behind his brother. "Imagine how much fun it will be to play matchmaker with Dad and England."

"You two are sick," Massachusetts snapped. She paused for a moment, her eyes meeting Connecticut's over New York's shoulder. "What do you think, Aimee?"

Aimee shrugged, her expression thoughtful.

"I think it could be interesting," she allowed. "And it would give us an excuse to try out a few more spells..."

Albert groaned and opened his mouth to protest, only to be silenced by a warning glance from William as Sam nodded thoughtfully.

"True," Massachusetts murmured. She sighed in defeat and glared at New York. "Alright, fine, we're in. But there's no way I'm spending any time alone with that English bastard."

New York rolled his eyes and grinned triumphantly.

"Sweet!" he crowed. "Now all we need are New Hampshire, Vermont, the Carolinas, Georgia, and-"

"Why the hell is Maryland in here?" a furious voice shrieked from the doorway, causing the others to jump. "Pennsylvania, you bastard, you didn't mention that he would be here! I swear, I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!"

Pennsylvania winced and turned to look at the girl who was glaring at him from just outside his front door, her green-blue eyes flashing beneath her wavy dirty-blonde hair.

"Hello, Virginia," he greeted politely.

**Yeah... I don't own Hetalia... or anything, really... sighs like Russia when his sisters are brought up* Yeah...**

**Anyways! Sorry for the delay! Promise I'll try and get an update up at least once a week, ok?**

**Also, thanks to everyone who read/reviewed this story! You guys rock and your reviews make me smile! Please keep reviewing! Tell me what you think okay? (Yes, I'm kind of hyper at the moment... My sister made cupcakes 'cause she was bored, and you all know how dangerous sugar can be!) Anyways, sorry again for the delay and keep reviewing! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lizabeth I. Jones (Virginia) glared at her brother in a way that should have set him on fire and thrown him out of a window, her tanned arms crossed in front of her bright red shirt. Her green-blue eyes narrowed beneath her long, wavy red hair when she saw the other states watching her warily.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" she snapped. "What am I, some fucking monster or something?"

"Yeah, you kind of are, Lizzy," Massachusetts replied, her lips lifting slightly with a sneer. "But don't worry, I'm sure eventually you'll grow out of being a bitch."

Virginia glowered at her sister, her hands twitching. Pennsylvania hastily moved to his sister's side, his hands raised in front of him.

"We can't fight right now, okay Virginia?" he said carefully. "We need to focus on Albert's plan."

Virginia narrowed her eyes at Pennsylvania, although she allowed her hands to relax.

"You should have fucking told me that Maryland was going to be here," she growled. "And don't you dare come near me!" she added as Jed took a hesitant step towards her.

"Come on, Lizzy," Jed whined, his light blue eyes pained. "It's been, like, over a hundred years since the Civil War!"

Lizzy's eyes narrowed at the mention of the war. "You could've chosen to side with me and the rest of the south," she growled. "And don't call me Lizzy!"

Maryland sighed as she hurried past him into the living room. Delaware and New Jersey quickly moved to his side and hugged him tightly, their expressions sympathetic.

"Don't worry, Jed," Angel said soothingly. "She can't stay mad at you forever."

"Right," New York interrupted, already growing bored with the conversation. "Okay, can one of you guys who won't get killed by Virginia go and explain things to her? Adam! Thanks for volunteering! Go and talk to her!"

Rhode Island stared at New York in disbelief. "Me? Why me?"

"'Cause I really don't want to," Albert replied. "Now go on, shoo."

Adam rolled his eyes and warily followed Virginia into the living room. He flinched when something smashed against the wall above his head and glared at New York before disappearing into the living room.

"Um... I think that I should go and make sure that Lizzy doesn't kill him," Connecticut murmured. "Sam, you stay here. You and Virginia will just end up getting into a fist fight again."

"Hey, Bertie was the one who started things," Massachusetts muttered sullenly. "It wasn't my fault he poured punch all over Virginia..."

"Okay, that was an accident," New York mumbled.

Pennsylvania rolled his eyes and glanced over at Maryland, who was still being comforted by New Jersey and Delaware.

"How about you three go and make those fish," he suggested calmly. He hesitated for a moment, his blue eyes slightly sheepish. "Just... don't eat the chocolate in my fridge, okay? I just got a new shipment in from Hershey..."

"Don't worry, Penny, we won't!" Delaware promised cheerfully. She and New Jersey proceeded to drag Maryland back into the kitchen, ignoring the sad glances that she was casting in the direction of the living room.

Pennsylvania sighed and glanced sourly at New York. "If our siblings destroy my house, I'm going to kill you," he grumbled.

New York opened his mouth to defend himself, his voice dying in his throat when a large hand patted him on the head from behind. The state turned around slowly and looked up at the tall, platinum blond man that had suddenly appeared behind him.

"H-hey Andrew," New York mumbled. "How did you get in?"

"Door was open," Andrew H. Jones (New Hampshire) said shortly. The tall state looked past New York at Pennsylvania and Massachusetts, his dark blue eyes unreadable. "Hello."

"Hey," Massachusetts greeted. "Where's Monty?"

"Right here," a small voice piped up from behind New Hampshire.

The other states glanced over Andrew's shoulder at the small, slender teenager that was huddled behind New Hampshire, his light blond hair falling messily into his blue eyes. Montgomery R. Jones (Vermont) waved shyly at his siblings, the sleeves of his dark green hoodie falling over his hands.

"Monty!" New York called happily. The state moved away from New Hampshire's hand and threw his arms around Vermont in a tight hug.

Vermont stiffened at New York's touch, his eyes widening as he glanced at New Hampshire. Albert yelped when Andrew grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him backwards into the wall. William sighed and bent to help New York to his feet.

"You know he doesn't like people touching Monty," Pennsylvania muttered.

New York laughed breathlessly and winced. "Damn... Andrew's a beast."

"Thanks," New Hampshire said, a small hint of smugness making its way into his voice. "What's going on?"

"Bertie came up with a plan to set up Dad with that English bastard," Massachusetts piped up, her lips still curved into a smirk at New York's discomfort.

New Hampshire raised his eyebrows in surprise and glanced over at New York.

"Your idea?" he muttered.

Albert nodded slowly, his eyes locked on Andrew warily. "Yeah..."

"I think it's a sweet idea," Monty piped up.

New Hampshire nodded. "Yeah... What do you want us to do?"

"Um.. for now, I guess you two could go into the living room. Lizzy is already there with Adam and Aimee, and Jed's in the kitchen with Angel and Addy."

New Hampshire nodded and grabbed Vermont's hand before leading him into the living room. New York watched them go, a sigh of relief breaking through his lips as soon as the tall state disappeared.

"Damn Andrew scares the crap out of me," he muttered.

"He's still mad at you for keeping Monty from becoming a state for so long, you know," Massachusetts pointed out sweetly.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault... My bosses didn't want to lose land," Albert muttered. "And, anyways, isn't that why Andy is still pissed at you?"

Sam blushed at the mention of Maine, her cheerful expression falling immediately.

"Yeah..." she mumbled dejectedly.

Pennsylvania glared at New York and moved to comfort his sister. "It's alright, Sam. We can't stay angry at each other forever, right? Besides, I'm sure Andy still cares for you."

Massachusetts flashed him a grateful half-smile before shrugging away from him. "Andy's not going to be here, is he?"

"Nah," New York said quickly. "I only wanted the original thirteen for this mission."

"Why's Monty here, then?" Pennsylvania asked, slightly confused.

"Andrew wouldn't have come without him," Albert sighed. He glanced at his watch, his brow furrowing. "Damn... Has it really been two hours since my last coffee? Angel!"

"What?" New Jersey called wearily from the kitchen.

"Get me a cup of coffee! There's a packet of it in Penny's cupboard above the fridge!"

"Yeah, whatever..."

"Thanks Ang!" New York turned back to Pennsylvania and Massachusetts with a grin. "I can't believe I lasted this long with coff- Ack!"

New York jumped as someone grabbed him from behind, his face paling. He whirled around to face his assailant, his eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses when he saw the red-haired twins standing behind him, their faces breaking into identical devilish grins at the look on New York's face.

"Lenny... Charlie..." New York growled, the edge of his mouth twitching in annoyance.

"Hey bro!" Charles S. Jones (South Carolina) greeted with a snicker. "Dude, you're so jumpy."

"Maybe he's been drinking too much coffee," Leonard G. Jones (North Carolina) mused. The twins' smiles widened when New Jersey came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee, their blue eyes sparking mischievously.

"S-shut up," Albert growled. "I can drink coffee whenever I want to... What took you idiots so long?"

"Well, we would've been here sooner," Charlie began. "I mean, Iggy's security system isn't exactly the best..."

"... But we had to stop and get Gabe," Lenny finished. "And since Antonia and Louis were at her house..." North Carolina's voice trailed off, his eyes tightening slightly at the mention of the Carolinas' closest sister.

The other three states winced in sympathy. Though Georgia had been created to protect the Carolinas from France and Spain, battles with Florida and Louisiana from when they had been controlled by Spain and France had left her afraid of the two states. Of course, the fact that both Florida and Louisiana liked to randomly show up at Georgia's house at all hours didn't really help anything...

"So, where is Gabe?" New York asked, apparently getting over the heart attack that the twins had nearly given him.

North and South Carolina frowned in displeasure.

"She's right beside us," they both said in unison.

New York blinked and squinted at the twins again, his eyes widening when he saw the slender girl with red-blonde hair standing shyly beside North Carolina. "Oh... sorry, Gabe."

Gabrielle W. Jones (Georgia) sighed and smiled wearily at New York.

"It's okay, Bertie," she said quietly, her blue eyes slightly bitter behind her glasses. "You know, I'm starting to understand how Uncle Mattie feels."

"Who?" the other states wondered. Georgia sighed and shook her head.

"Never mind," she muttered. "Anyways, sorry I made us late. A-Antonia came to tell me that she's going away for the week to hang out at Texas's place. All of the Spanish states are having a party or something... And Louis just came because... uh..."

"He came because he wanted to molest her again," Charlie interrupted sourly. "Damn bastard has spent way too much time with France... Anyways, we kicked him out."

"Interesting," Albert muttered. "Did you get what I asked you to?"

North and South Carolina beamed proudly and nodded.

"Yep," South Carolina crowed. "Like I said, Iggy's security isn't the best..."

"...And he wasn't home, so it was really easy to break into his house and steal all of his tea," North Carolina added.

Pennsylvania groaned and turned to glare at New York, his hands twitching as if they longed to wrap around his brother's neck. "You told them to break into _England's house_?"

"Yep! Aw, relax William! We needed to get Iggy here for the second part of the plan!"

"Yeah, don't worry, Penny," North Carolina said soothingly. "We also brought you some chocolate that we found in England's fridge... See?" The state pulled a large box of chocolate out from behind his back and waved in front of Pennsylvania's face, watching in satisfaction as a look of longing appeared on William's face. "It's the chocolate Japan gave him for Christmas..."

Pennsylvania groaned in defeat and snatched the box out of Lenny's hands. He glared at the package for a long moment before opening it and popping a piece into his mouth, his eyes closing for a moment as he enjoyed the taste.

"So... good..." he moaned.

The Carolinas burst out laughing at Pennsylvania, earning themselves another glare. The twins each grabbed one of Georgia's arms and lead her towards the living room, throwing a large suitcase full of tea at Massachusetts as they did so.

"Here ya go, Sammy," they called in unison. "You like tea, right?"

Massachusetts's face reddened in fury. "Shut up! Damn bastards..."

"Okay, so that's all of us," New York muttered. "I guess it's time to explain things before England-"

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY TEA, YOU BLOODY WANKER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, AMERICA!"

Massachusetts and Pennsylvania jumped and glared at New York, who was staring in shock at the furious country who now stood fuming on the doorstep.

England glared at the three of them, his furious gaze softening slightly when he saw Massachusetts. "Ah, hello Samantha. William, Albert, lovely to see you as well."

"Don't talk to me, bastard!" Massachusetts growled, her eyes narrowing furiously.

England sighed and shook his head, his brow furrowing when he looked past the three states. "Good heavens, are all of you here?"

The three siblings followed England's gaze, noticing for the first time that the other states had filed out of the kitchen and living room to join them, their eyes watching the proceedings with curiosity. Delaware smiled shyly at England and waved, only to stop abruptly when Virginia and Massachusetts glared at her.

"What the hell are you doing here, England?" Virginia demanded warily.

"Your language is atrocious," England sighed. "But, then again, you are Alfred's children... Speaking of which, can one of you please point me in the direction of your father? I need to kill him for stealing my tea."

The Carolina twins grinned mischievously at each other, ignoring the warning looks that Georgia was sending their way. Without a word, North Carolina darted to Massachusetts's side and grabbed the suitcase. He tossed it to his twin, who quickly slammed it into the back of England's head, sending the country tumbling to the ground in unconsciousness.

"Charlie! Lenny!" Georgia groaned softly. "Why did you two do that?"

"What?" the twins asked innocently. "We couldn't have him kill Dad... and, besides, Bertie still needs to explain everything to the others, right?"

"Uh... yeah," New York muttered. He hesitated for a moment and poked England lightly with his shoe, his brow furrowed. "Hey, Andrew, can you... um, I don't know, throw Iggy in a closet or something?"

"Just dump him in my guest bedroom," Pennsylvania sighed. "You know, the one that Albert won't leave..."

New Hampshire nodded and scooped the unconscious country into his arms before dragging him up the stairs, Vermont following close behind.

"And the rest of you, come on in to the living room. It's time the rest of you actually knew about my totally amazing plan!"

"Someone please kill me," Virginia muttered.

**Okay, here's an update! Haha, poor England...**

**Also, just a note, I've received a review or two asking me if any of the other states are going to make an appearance and my answer is: Yes, eventually a few of the other states will make an appearance, although they won't be big appearances, okay? Sorry if that disappoints anyone, but it's the way it is, ok?**

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited this story! Your feedback means a lot to me, so please keep it coming, okay?**

**Also, I don't own Hetalia... If I did, USUK would totally be made official by now... as would GerIta, Spamano, Giripan... ah, so many pairings...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Right! So, everyone clear on the plan?" New York finished triumphantly, his eyes sweeping across the faces of his siblings from behind his sunglasses.

The other states stared at him with expressions varying from amusement to horror to (in Virginia's case) irritation. After a few moments of silence, New Jersey hesitantly raised his hand.

"Yes, Angel!" Albert called out happily. "What's up?"

"So.. let me get this straight," New Jersey said slowly, his brow furrowed in confusion beneath his spiked brown hair. "You want me, Addy, and Adam to take England shopping to make him totally hot so that Dad will be forced to admit his feelings for him?"

"Yep!" New York replied, his eyes gleaming proudly.

"...And you want us to go with Gabe to Canada so we can kidnap Dad and do the same thing to him?" the Carolinas both piped up at the same time, their lips twisting into identical evil grins.

"Absolutely," Albert nodded.

"Then what the hell do you need the rest of us for?" Massachusetts demanded sourly. "I didn't come all this way just to watch other people do stuff."

New York beamed and winked at her, ignoring his sister's irritation. "Patience, Sammy, this is only Phase 1! Well, actually, it's Phase 2. See, before England gets to go shopping, we need to make sure that he's actually willing to go through with this."

"I thought you were positive that he was in love with Dad," Jed piped up, his expression nervous.

"I am positive! But you know Iggy, if he's in a bad mood or feels like he's forced to do something, he'll only get angry and yell at people, which means that him and Dad will only end up yelling at each other again and we'll be back to square one."

"If you wanted him in a good mood, why did you knock him out with a suitcase full of tea?" New Hampshire asked flatly.

New York's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he glared at the taller state, only to immediately back down when he caught sight of the dangerous look in New Hampshire's eyes.

"Okay, that wasn't my idea," he retorted quickly. "Charlie and Lenny did that... Anyways, as part of Phase 1, William and I will have to convince England and Dad to go along with the plan."

"And how are we going to accomplish that?" Pennsylvania demanded wearily, his fingers rubbing against his temples as he fought off a migraine.

"This still doesn't explain why you need the rest of us..." Massachusetts grumbled under her breath.

"Actually, this is where the rest of you come in," New York said, his voice slightly serious. "Since I'm Dad's favorite- no offense, Lizzy- I'm going to go with the Carolinas and Georgia to help kidnap him. That way, with my amazing skills of persuasion, I will be able to get Dad to agree and make sure that the twins don't put him in anything stupid."

"Hey!" the twins objected, their brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Sorry boys, but Bertie does have a point," Angel pointed out carefully. "Remember that one party where you both showed up shirtless and covered in dirt?"

The Carolinas reddened slightly and glanced down at their feet.

"We didn't think anyone would mind," North Carolina mumbled.

"It was a our Dad's 100th birthday!" Virginia snapped, her green-blue eyes flashing in fury. "Almost every nation in the world was there! I even called you guys ten fucking times to remind you that it was a black tie event!"

"Anyways," New York hastily interrupted before a fight could break out. "I need Jed and Lizzy to go with William to help convince England to agree before Addy, Angel, and Adam do their magic- Oh, quit glaring, Lizzy, it won't kill you to be around Jed for a few hours! And, just to make sure that England doesn't manage to escape before you guys can convince him otherwise, I need Aimee and Sam here to make sure that he can't leave."

"Hold up a minute," Massachusetts broke in, her grey-blue eyes suddenly intrigued. "Are you giving us permission to use magic to keep that English bastard somewhere against his will?"

"Um... yes?" Albert agreed hesitantly, wondering if he was going to regret this later.

Sam flashed him an evil grin that rivaled the Carolinas, ignoring the uneasy glances that Aimee was now sending her way. "Thanks, bro. I'm going to owe you one after this."

"Oh God, England's going to be dead before we can even do anything to him," Rhode Island groaned.

"Shut up, Adam!" Massachusetts growled.

"What about me and Monty?" New Hampshire asked, his dark blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Uh... I need you two to take care of Dad and England's business for the next few days," New York explained. "You know, so no other nations get concerned and decide to come looking for them. England's brothers and Alyssa agreed to take on most of the paperwork, so we just need you two to field any inquiries into Dad and England's whereabouts."

"Do you really think that the other nations will notice?" Vermont asked, his thin face slightly uneasy at the prospect of having to deal with other nations. America and England weren't really that bad, but sometimes the other nations could get scary... Especially that Sweden guy who somehow reminded him of New Hampshire.

"Um... Probably not," New York lied quickly. "But, just in case, you two are going to be hanging out at England's house for a bit."

"England's house?" Virginia repeated, her expression confused. "Why England's house?"

New York grinned devilishly and leaned forward, enjoying the unease that flickered across his older sister's face at the sight of his mischievous smile.

"Because you, Maryland, and William will be at Dad's house," he replied silkily. "With England."

USUK*USUK*USUK

"Unhand me you bloody wankers! Dammit, why can't I move! I expected better from you! Is this how America raised you? Let me go!"

Maryland and Pennsylvania exchanged martyred looks over the head of the struggling Englishman that they held between them, their faces red with the effort of holding the country still.

"Could you give us a little more help here, Sam?" Jed yelled over his shoulder as the two states continued to drag England to the waiting car in Pennsylvania's driveway.

Massachusetts flashed her brother an evil grin and started to chant, her one hand clasped in Connecticut's as their palms started to glow a faint purple.

"What the bloody hell- When did you two start learning magic?" England demanded, his face paling with alarm. The Englishman suddenly went limp in the grip of his captors, his emerald green eyes flashing between them dangerously.

"There," Massachusetts said smugly, her blue-grey eyes flashing devilishly. "That should keep him quiet for a few hours. Are you two sure that you don't want us to come along?"

"There's not enough room in the car for both of you," Pennsylvania grunted, his brow furrowing when strands of his honey-blonde hair slipped out of his ponytail to stick to his sweaty forehead. "Besides, I thought that you didn't want to spend that much time with England?"

Sam shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah but... that was before I found out how much fun it was to mess with him!"

England rolled his eyes at the remark, still unable to speak.

"Just wait here until Bertie gets back with Dad," Virginia called impatiently from her place in the driver's seat of the waiting car. "We'll call you if we need any more help restraining Iggy."

Connecticut and Massachusetts sighed in defeat and nodded, their eyes following Pennsylvania and Maryland as they dragged England to the back door of the car and threw him in. Maryland quickly jumped in after the country, while Pennsylvania leapt into the passenger seat. William glanced back at his two sisters, his eyes narrowing suddenly.

"Don't eat all of my chocolate!" he yelled warningly.

Sam and Aimee exchanged evil looks before turning back to their brother innocently.

"Don't worry, we will," Massachusetts chirped.

Pennsylvania sighed and shook his head in defeat. This was why he hated dealing with too many of his siblings at once...

"Make sure Addy, Angel, and Adam come down when we're ready," he called.

The two sisters nodded before turning and heading back into the house, their hands still glowing a faint purple. Pennsylvania watched them go uneasily, his light blue eyes suddenly worried.

"They'd better not blow up my living room with another magic spell," he muttered.

"Stop being such a damn cry baby," Virginia snapped. "Come on. It's a long ride from here to Dad's house, and I'm not looking forward to going through fucking Maryland."

"Hey!" Jed called from the backseat, his tone slightly hurt. "I'm right here, you know."

Virginia ignored him and slammed her foot on the gas, her mouth curving upwards into a dark smile when the car pealed violently away from Pennsylvania's house.

USUK*USUK*USUK

"Tell me again why you brought me here," England demanded sourly, his green eyes still flashing with fury at being restrained by Massachusetts and Connecticut's spell.

The three states said nothing and continued to lead accompany the country up the few steps that lead to the front door of America's latest home- a sprawling Virginia plantation about ten miles away from Alexandria and Washington D.C. England glanced around at the neat wrap-around porch with reluctant approval, his gaze taking in the clean white wooden walls and the deep blue shutters that framed the many windows along the front of the house. Flowers crept away from the large mansion like an army of color, representing all the flowers of America's states. England frowned when he saw a single red rose bush nestled against the very edge of the porch. Why the bloody hell was _his_ national flower here?

Pennsylvania stopped beside the country and followed his gaze, a small smile making its way to his lips.

"You know, that's the first thing that Dad plants every time he moves to a new place," he mused. "The bush is descended from seeds that he got right after the revolution."

"Yeah, I remember that," Maryland muttered, his eyes brightening slightly at the memory. "Dad let me and Angel and Addy help plant the first bush, back when he still lived in Philadelphia."

England continued to stare at the plant for a long moment, wondering what it could possibly mean. Was this America's way of remembering him? The nation shook his head violently and turned abruptly away from the flower, his jaw clenched. Impossible... bloody ridiculous. America was too much of a wanker to be that sentimental. How stupid of England to entertain such idiotic notions.

Maryland frowned in disappointment and shrugged helplessly at his two siblings. Virginia ignored him and followed England into the house, her brothers close behind.

England paused inside of the doorway, his eyebrows raised when he saw how tidy his former colony's home was. How interesting... he had always seen America as a sloppy sort of fellow.

"Dad used to keep Lithuania as a maid," Virginia said shortly, guessing England's thoughts. "After he left, some of the other states decided to help out with the cleaning." Lizzy paused for a moment, uncertain whether or not to continue. "It's... sort of a way to spend time with Dad," she mumbled. "For those of us who don't get to see him as often as we used to."

England glanced at Virginia in surprise before looking around the house again, his mouth quirking upwards when he saw the Wii and X-box that were hooked up to the gigantic flat screen television in the living room.

"Typical," he murmured fondly. "Bloody wanker."

Maryland and Pennsylvania exchanged looks behind Virginia's back. Perhaps New York's plan would actually work this time...

Virginia ignored her brothers and turned to go into the kitchen.

"I'm going to make dinner," she snapped. "Since Maryland's cooking sucks and doesn't fill me up."

"Can I help?" Maryland asked hopefully.

"No."

Jed sighed in defeat and leaned closer to Pennsylvania.

"You go ahead and show Iggy what he needs to see," he whispered in his brother's ear. "You're better at this stuff than I am."

"What are you going to do?" William hissed back.

"I'm going to go and make sure that everything is set up for Angel and them," Maryland replied. "You know, in case England agrees."

Pennsylvania nodded reluctantly and watched Maryland slip upstairs. Damn, why did he always have to do the hard things?

"Where are they disappearing to?" England demanded, breaking the state out of his thoughts.

Pennsylvania shrugged. "They just need to take care of a few things." He hesitated for a moment before gesturing for England to follow him. "Um.. I think there's something you need to see."

England frowned and walked after the state, his eyes narrowing when Pennsylvania lead him down a flight of stairs into a dimly lit hallway lined with doors.

"What is this place?" the nation demanded impatiently.

"This is where some of the states stay when there are too many of us to fit upstairs," William replied quickly. He paused near a door at the very end of the hall, his hand brushing nervously against the doorknob. "And... it's also where Dad keeps things. Special things."

England raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to ask what the hell 'special things' meant, only to be cut off by a look from the calm state. Pennsylvania took a breath and threw open the door, his eyes narrowing as he searched for a light in the dimly lit storage room.

"Ah, here it is," he mumbled, his hand reaching up to gently pull at a thin chain hanging from the ceiling.

England blinked when a light bulb turned on, flooding the dark room with light. He looked around at his surroundings, his mouth falling open when he caught sight of the objects piled around him on the floor gathering dust.

"Are those... the toy soldiers that I made him?" England murmured, his voice unusually soft.

Pennsylvania followed the country's gaze and nodded. He bent down and gently lifted the dusty box of toys into his arms before holding it out to England. England hesitated before opening the box, his fingers brushing against the rough wood of the figurines.

"These look like they haven't been touched in a while," he murmured.

William shrugged, jostling the box. "Dad doesn't come down here very often. It's painful for him."

England frowned at that and looked around him again, his eyes catching on the wrinkled and dusty suit that lay abandoned in the corner. The edges of his mouth twitched into a sad smile as he approached the suit, his hands sweeping lightly across the dusty fabric.

"Well, I suppose he was telling the truth about never wearing this blasted thing," the Englishman muttered.

"Actually, he wore it once," Pennsylvania broke in, causing the Brit to stare at him in astonishment. "On his first birthday. New York and I... we helped him dust it off. Dad said he wanted to wear it just once, for old time's sake."

England nodded and cleared his throat, unnerved the lump that seemed to have formed there. Dammit, what was wrong with him?

"And this?" he muttered, his hands reaching out towards the rifle that had been laid gently on top of an old box. He paused, unable to really touch the weapon, his eyes locking on the scratch that ran across its wooden surface before he hastily turned away, his eyes instead focusing on a small pile of books. The Englishman's eyes narrowed and he moved towards the books. "These look like they've been touched recently."

William nodded and gently deposited the box of toy soldiers before he joined the Brit.

"Dad likes to come down here and read sometimes," he admitted quietly. "When he's really upset, or angry, or sick. I heard Addy ask him why once, when she was still a young state."

"What did he say?" England whispered hoarsely, not sure if he really wanted to know.

Pennsylvania didn't answer for a moment, waiting until the Englishman had given him his full attention.

"Dad said it's because the books remind him of someone he loves very much," the state replied honestly. "Because when he reads them, he feels like there's someone watching out for him." Pennsylvania leaned in closer to the Englishman, his blue eyes intense. "I think you know who gave him the books, England."

The Brit blushed and turned away from the room full of dusty old things and memories, his legs carrying him back into the dim hallway.

"Why did you show me that?" he demanded, ignoring the wetness that seemed to be building up in his eyes.

"Because we know how you feel for our Dad," Pennsylvania murmured. "And we know how Dad feels about you."

England turned to stare at the state in shock, his green eyes wide. He opened his mouth to say something, only to close it once more when no words came out.

"Look," Pennsylvania continued quietly, his words now tinged with a bit of nervousness. "I know you don't really trust us, and you might still be annoyed by the fact that the Carolinas knocked you out with a suitcase full of your own tea. But we all want to see our dad happy, and right now you're the only one who can help us do that."

England frowned and glanced back at the room that he had just left, his eyes going unwillingly to the scratched rifle on top of the box. So many memories... So much pain that he didn't know if he could get past it all... But...

Pennsylvania watched expectantly, his breath catching in his throat when the nation turned back to him.

"What do you want me to do?" England sighed.

**I don't own Hetalia... oh, but I wish I did... sniff...**

**Anyways, sorry if this chapter is kind of slow... or confusing... or an overall fail, hehe. I promise the next one will be better (well, at least more entertaining). Also, thanks a lot to all of the awesome reviews I've been receiving! You guys all make me happy-smile (to use one of Russia's lines... man I love Russia. My friends even call me Russia sometimes because I'm supposedly insane and evil like him, hahaha) So, please keep the reviews coming, okay? Otherwise I'll send Russia after you... ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Georgia made a mental note to never instal a doorbell in her house.

New York and the Carolinas were gathered around the front door of Canada's house, their fingers rapidly pressing the doorbell in quick succession. Georgia sighed and leaned against one of the wooden posts that held up Canada's front porch, her hand pressed against her eyes in an attempt to block out the insanity.

"Can you please stop doing that to Uncle Mattie's doorbell?" she groaned, not really expecting anyone to hear her.

"Aw, don't be such a downer, Gabe," North Carolina whined, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "Uncle Matt won't mind."

"Wait, who's house are we at again?" South Carolina wondered as he slammed his hand against the doorbell again.

"Dunno," Albert muttered, his finger quickly replacing Charlies's. "But Dad's here so... Dude, when is someone going to open this damn door?"

Gabe sighed and winced when the door was finally wrenched open with a bang, revealing a furious Russia clad only in a towel, his dark aura rising around him forebodingly.

"What the hell is so important that it can interrupt my night with Matvey?" The Russian asked sweetly, his violet eyes colder than Siberia.

"W-whoa," New York stammered, his eyes widening behind his ever-present sunglasses. The state turned to the Carolinas for support, only to realize that the twins were now hiding behind a trembling Georgia several feet away. "Cowards," he grumbled.

Russia finally focused on the four teens that were standing on the porch, his eyebrows rising slightly in surprise. "You are some of America's, da? What are you doing here?"

"U-uh, w-we're... um..." _Damn_, New York thought. _This commie is scarier than New Hampshire..._

"We're h-here to see our D-Dad," Georgia broke in quietly.

Russia glanced behind New York, his eyes softening slightly when he saw the petite blonde attempting to shield the two red-heads hiding behind her.

"Ah, you remind me of Matvey," he sighed fondly. "Da, America is here. Although he should be asleep..."

"Who the hell can sleep with the noise you and my brother are making?" America's voice called from somewhere in the house. "Who's at the door, commie bastard?"

"Your children," Russia called over his shoulder, ignoring the insult. "And now, I am going back to Matvey."

"W-wait, Ivan," Canada called as the quiet country came into view behind the Russian, his own body covered in a fluffy white bathrobe. The Canadian blushed at the sight of his three nephews and one niece on the porch and winced apologetically. "Um... hello, Albert. Lenny, Charlie, Gabrielle, nice to see you all."

"Hi Uncle Mattie," Georgia greeted quietly, a small sigh breaking through her lips when her brothers simply stared at the country in confusion. "Sorry for coming so late, Bertie wanted to talk to Dad."

"Is everything alright?" Canada asked in concern, ignoring Russia's impatient sigh from behind him.

"Well, yes, but-," Georgia began, only to be cut off as America pushed past Canada and Russia and ran to his four children, enveloping them all in a bone-cracking bear hug.

"Thank God!" he whined. "You four have the most awesome timing. I don't think that I could have listened to more moaning and-"

"Al!" Canada interrupted, his mauve eyes widening in horror.

"Relax, Uncle Matt, it's not like we haven't seen it before," Lenny laughed, finally overcoming enough of his fear of Russia to step out from behind Georgia with his twin.

"Yeah, we're not blushing virgins or anything like Bertie," Charlie added.

"Hey!" Albert yelped, his eyes wounded. "I have so done it before!"  
>"You've what?" Alfred demanded. The country pulled away from his children, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses. "When? With who? Why the hell haven't I heard about this before? And you two!" he added as the twins started to laugh hysterically. "What do you mean you two aren't virgins? You're, like, sixteen!"<p>

"Technically, we're about as old as you are, Dad," Lenny broke in. "And really, you didn't see this coming? Come on, it's _us_. I mean, yeah, I was a bit surprised when Aimee did it, and Jed was a shocker-"

"Aimee and Jed have done it, too?" America yelled, seeming horrified. "Angel and Addy are still pure, right?" he pleaded. "And Monty?"

"Dad, how do you think Angel and Monty know they're gay?" New York said pointedly. "Don't worry, though. Addy hasn't found any one yet. Penny, Angel, and I would probably kill the poor sucker before he even got near our sister's pants."

"As interesting as this discussion about your childrens' virginity is," Russia snapped, his patience finally deserting him. "Can we please get to the point so that I can go back to bed?"

"Uh, yeah," Canada added, his pale cheeks turning a spectacular red. "Why are you four here, again?"

"Oh, right," New York muttered, finally seeming to remember what the purpose of their visit to Canada's house at one in the morning. "Boys?"

The Carolinas grinned mischievously and jumped onto America's back, ropes and a burlap sack magically appearing in their hands. America yelled in shock and tried to back away, only to be blocked by New York, who promptly shoved a hamburger in his father's open mouth. America blinked and stopped struggling as he began to chew the burger, allowing the Carolinas to tie his arms and legs together and throw the sack over his head. Without further ado, the twins scooped America into their arms and jogged cheerfully back to the car that was waiting in the driveway, twin smiles of pure evil present on their lips. Canada and Russia watched them go, their expressions ranging from horrified confusion (Canada) to amusement (Russia).

"W-what the hell-?" Canada began.

"Yeah, so, sorry to interrupt whatever sick thing you two were involved in," New York interrupted happily. "We're just going to leave with our kidnapped Dad so that we can manipulate him into going on a date with England. Also, please don't tell any of the other countries or call the police since we don't want to be interrupted and I'm not in the mood to go to jail again. Thanks, guys! See you for Christmas, Uncle Matt!"

Georgia sighed and turned to follow New York as he followed the Carolinas. She paused at the top of the porch steps and looked back at the two countries still staring at them in shock from the doorway.

"Good-bye, Uncle Matthew. Mr. Russia," she sighed. "Oh, and do you still want some of Anthony's maple syrup for your birthday, Uncle Mattie? I'll make sure he sends it to you."

Canada managed to nod in thanks and watched as the girl disappeared into the car, which promptly tore out of his driveway and into the night.

"Who is Anthony?" Russia asked curiously.

"Alfred's son, Maine," Canada replied. He paused for a moment as the knowledge that they were alone in the house sunk in. "So... where were we?" he asked silkily.

Russia smiled and scooped the Canadian into his arms. He turned back into the house, slamming the door behind him as Canada's lips began to explore his chest.

He knew there was a reason why he was so in love with the quiet country.

USUK*USUK*USUK*USUK

"So... Not that I don't enjoy being kidnapped and taken away from that sick crap that Russia was doing with my brother, but what the hell is going on?" America asked, his voice slightly muffled by the burlap sack over his head.

"Can't you two take that sack off of his head?" Georgia asked wearily from her place in the passenger seat.

"Fine..." The Carolinas whined. The twins reached over and whipped the sack off of America's head, earning themselves a glare from the country in question.

"What's going on, guys?" America asked again.

"It's simple," New York said calmly from the driver's seat, his eyes never leaving the road in front of them. "We're going to set you up on a date with England."

There was a pause and then the sounds of scuffling in the back, along with a few choice swear words from the three boys in the back. Georgia turned around in her seat to glance into the back, while New York merely glanced once in the rear view mirror, an evil grin making its way onto his lips when he saw the Carolinas attempting to stop their dad from leaping out of the car window. South Carolina swore when one of America's feet kicked him in the jaw, while North Carolina was still trying to get his breath back from when his father's fist had collided with his gut.

"No... No way in hell, Albert!" America grunted as he struggled against his sons. "No fucking way! What the hell-? I can't believe you four! Well, actually, I can believe the twins and Bertie, but Gabe!"

Georgia shrugged, unwilling to admit that she was actually beginning to enjoy this. "Actually, I'm an unwilling participant. I just came along to get away from Louis."

"Is he still bothering you?" Alfred asked, momentarily distracted. "Gabe, sweetie, you really need to stand up for yourself."

"Anyways," New York interrupted, taking advantage of America's distraction. "There's no need to play dumb, Dad. Me and Penn- okay, mostly me- have been watching you for the past few weeks and it's totally obvious that you're in love with Iggy. Also, I interrogated England's brothers and they told me that he's totally in love with you, too."

"You- Wait, he's what?"

"Yeah, Albert told us about it, Dad," the twins added. "And we found your room in England's house and it has all of your stuff still in it, so we know it's true."

"Yeah, but that could mean that he only loves me like a brother- And what were you doing in his house?"

"We went to steal all of his tea so that he would come to Penn's house looking for you," Charlie replied simply.

"And he doesn't love you like a brother," Lenny added, his voice serious for once. "I got a call from Penn while we were on the way, and he said that England agreed to the whole thing when he saw your storage room."

"Penn called you?" Albert muttered, looking back at the others for the first time. "Good. Glad he succeeded. Now then, we're going to stop at Andrew's house since he's in England and I don't want to go all the way to Penn's, and then we're going to go back to my city tomorrow and work on Phase 2!"

Alfred sighed and settled back in his seat, wondering if he would have to thank or strangle his kids when this was all over.

"Wait, what did Ar- Iggy see in my storage room?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"Hey, do I take this exit or the next one to get to the house?" Albert asked, ignoring his father.

America glared at the twins that sat on either side of him, his eyes narrowing when both conveniently avoided his gaze.

Yeah, he was probably going to kill them.

**Hey! Okay, so I know this is kind of short compared to the other ones, but don't worry! The next one will be longer!**

**Also, I actually have two things of reasonable importance to say so here it goes:**

**First off, school is starting tomorrow (why they start it on a Friday, I don't even pretend to know...), so my updates might take a little longer, especially since I also have a job interview on Saturday. So, just bear with me and be patient, okay? I promise, I'm going to try my best to have a stable updating schedule.**

**Second: I've started thinking about what type of fanfic I'm going to be writing after one of my current Hetalia stories ends. Right now, I'm stuck between two so I want you all to give me your opinion and I'll go from there, m'kay?**

** Option 1: a USUK and Spamano fic with Pirate!England and Pirate!Spain, where America and Romano have to basically turn England and Spain against each other to keep France from killing/molesting their brothers (I'm thinking of adding some implied GerIta later on, and maybe a little PruCan, which I don't normally ship but I could make an exception there).**

** Option 2: a multiple pairing fic that has the children of my five favorite pairings (USUK, Spamano, GerIta, RusCan, and Giripan) getting taken from their parents when they're basically infants because of a mistake made by Belarus and Prussia. Prussia and the other countries then go on a mission to get the kids back nearly 15 years later before the people who kidnapped them can strike again.**

**Yeah, so the explanations suck but please tell which ones you would rather see in the future, okay?**

**Thanks to every one who read/reviewed/favorited this story! You all rock!**

**And I don't own Hetalia...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dammit, you two, stop staring at the fucking phone!" Massachusetts yelled, her blue-grey eyes irritated.

Rhode Island and New Jersey glanced up from their positions beside Pennsylvania's phone, their expressions slightly guilty.

"But Sam," Adam whined, his steely blue eyes pleading. "We want to go and help!"

"Lizzy said they'd call us when they were ready for you," Sam growled. "Staring at that damn phone won't make them call sooner."

"Adam, Angel, can you two please just go do something else?" Connecticut cut in wearily, her blue-grey eyes watching her siblings over the edge of her book. "Before Sam snaps and beats the crap out of you?"

Rhode Island sighed dramatically and pulled a reluctant New Jersey away from the phone into the living room, where Delaware was sitting patiently in front of the television, her bright blue eyes locked on a History Channel documentary on the Revolutionary war.

"You know, it's strangely amusing to watch how humans view history," she mused quietly. "Even if the memories are painful to remember."

"Uh huh," Adam muttered. The state plopped himself down on an armchair and grabbed the remote control from Addy's hand. He began to flip through the channels until he came to TLC, his lips curving into a pleased grin when he saw _What Not to Wear_ appear on the screen. "Ah, much better," he sighed in satisfaction.

Delaware winced delicately and glanced pleadingly at New Jersey. Angel simply shrugged and settled onto the couch beside his sister, his eyebrows raised skeptically beneath his spiked brown hair.

"I can never understand how these people can be so clueless about fashion," he muttered.

"But... why can't that girl wear sweatpants?" Addy murmured, her brow furrowed slightly in confusion. "They're comfy..."

Angel chuckled and playfully ruffled his sister's hair, ignoring the pout that the petite girl sent his way. "You're so cute, Addy," he cooed.

Delaware playfully stuck her tongue out and settled back onto the couch, her arms crossed stubbornly in front of her.

"God, are you three really watching that crap?" Massachusetts groaned. The strawberry-blonde walked sullenly into the room and leaned against the back of the couch, a large chocolate bar clutched in her hands.

"Um, I don't think big brother likes people touching his chocolate," Delaware murmured.

Sam glanced at her younger sister and chuckled. "Nah, he gave me permission to eat it. You want some?"

Addy hesitated before nodding cautiously, her face brightening when the small chunks of chocolate dropped into her open hands.

"I like big brother's chocolate," she mumbled around a mouthful of the sweetness.

"Too bad he's awful at sharing it," Angel muttered as he grabbed his own piece.

Sam grinned wickedly and opened her mouth to make a comment, only to have her words cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Anyone home?" New York's voice called loudly.

Rhode Island jumped and hastily turned off the television as New York and the Carolinas sauntered into the living room, America and Georgia close behind them. America's face brightened when he saw the four states currently sitting in the living room, his arms opening as Delaware and New Jersey launched themselves at him for a hug.

"Hey!" he greeted happily. "How are you guys? Whoa, nice hair, Addy. Did Angel and Adam put you up to it?"

"Of course we did," Rhode Island broke in, his voice tinged with pride as his father grinned at him. "We even got her a whole new wardrobe."

America grinned at his son, his baby blue eyes catching sight of Massachusetts. "Hey Sam! Wow, I didn't expect to see you here."

Sam shrugged, a small smile tugging unconsciously at the edge of her lips at her father's attention.

"Bertie called all of the originals in for this one," she admitted. "Aimee's in the kitchen, by the way."

"I'm right here, actually," Connecticut broke in. The state poked her head around the edge of the kitchen door, her red-blonde hair falling across her face. "Hey Dad," she greeted cheerfully.

"Aimee!" Alfred cheered. The country ran over to his daughter to give her a hug before doing the same to Rhode Island and Massachusetts. "Boy, it's been awhile. I really need to visit you guys more."

"Okay, enough talk," New York interrupted. "Adam, Angel, Addy, you three need to join up with Penny and them at the big house. Iggy agreed to go along with the plan."

Adam grinned triumphantly and ran out of the living room, only to return moments later with two large bags clutched in his hands.

"Come on, Ang!" he crowed. "Addy, you too! I'll drive!"

"No way in hell!" Angel objected, his eyes widening in alarm. "I don't want to die today, thank you."

Rhode Island pouted and glared at his brother. "Why not? I'm a good driver! I passed my driver's test!"

"Yeah, in your own state," Angel snapped back. "Everyone knows your people are the worst drivers out there."

"Not true!" Adam whined.

"Okay, shut up, will you?" Massachusetts groaned. "Aimee and I will just take you guys there."

"Actually, it'll just be you, Sam," New York interrupted. "I want Aimee here with us so each group has some magic stuff."

Massachusetts frowned but nodded reluctantly. "Fine. Come here, you three. Bye Dad! See ya later!"

"Bye Sam! Bye Angel, Adam, and Addy!" America called, his eyes darkening slightly in disappointment when the four states disappeared in a flash of purple. "Damn, I hope she's better at magic than Iggy is," he muttered.

"We are," Connecticut assured him quietly. An evil grin began to appear on her usually calm face, causing the states nearest to her to back away slowly. "So, when does the fun begin?"

New York grinned back at her, his blue eyes flashing wickedly. "As soon as you guys are all ready," he cooed.

The other four states exchanged meaningful looks, ignoring the uneasy expression in America's eyes.

"We're ready," New York's four siblings stated in unison.

USUK*USUK*USUK

"We're here!" Massachusetts called the moment she appeared in America's kitchen, causing Virginia to jump and spill most of the soup that she was making onto the floor.

"Damn it, Sam!" she shrieked. "Look what you've done! Now I have to make this shit all over again!"

Sam grinned, unrepentant, and moved to take the pot from Lizzy. "Cool your jets, Lizzy. I'll make some good old New England clam chowder. Adam, Ang, Addy, you three go find Jed and Penny and start working with Iggy. Lizzy and I will handle things here."

The other three states nodded and hurried out of the kitchen, eager to get away from the furious Virginian. Virginia watched them go, her blue-green eyes darkening with slight guilt.

"Damn," she sighed. "Why do I always scare everybody off?"

Massachusetts glanced at her older sister warily, suddenly wishing that she had gone with the others. Shit, she wasn't good at this comforting crap... Maybe she should go and get Penny?

"I mean, I'm supposed to be the oldest," Lizzy continued, oblivious to her sister's discomfort. "I just want to keep everyone out of trouble, you know? I want to be someone that you guys can turn to and look up to..."

"Well, we do look up to you," Sam assured her hesitantly. "You always looked out for us in the beginning when Dad was too busy fighting the Revolution. It's just... you can be a bit intimidating, you know? And... I suppose Angel and Addy are a bit scared of you because of how you treat Jed..."

Lizzy's expression darkened at the mention of Maryland. "How do they think I feel? Jed... he was always supposed to be there for me. In the early days, when things got too hard, he knew how to cheer me up, make me feel better... But then, when I wanted my own freedom, when I tried to support my other siblings, he abandoned me. He left me for Angel and Addy and the rest of you. He _shot_ at me!" Virginia's voice broke and she turned away from the stove, her red-blonde hair screening her expression from view.

"You know, we all felt the same way you did," Sam muttered, her discomfort increasing by the minute. _Why_ did she have to get stuck in this situation? "When you and the rest of the South left us, we all felt like you didn't care anymore. It was like you didn't want us, like we weren't good enough to be part of the family anymore. And Jed... he was heartbroken. He understood why you did what you did, but he couldn't just leave Addy and Angel." Massachusetts hesitated, not sure how to continue.

"Doesn't matter," Virginia mumbled. "It's over now, right?"

"I suppose," Massachusetts mumbled reluctantly.

"Yeah..." Lizzy sighed and turned back to the chowder that was now simmering on the stove, her eyes rimmed with red. "Don't you dare tell Jed about this," she hissed. "Ever."

Sam didn't answer.

USUK*USUK*USUK

"I'm not wearing this."

"Come on, Iggy! Won't you at least show us?" Rhode Island whined, his eyes locked eagerly on the closet that he and Angel converted into a changing room.

"No," England growled.

"Aw, please?" New Jersey pleaded hopefully.

"Not a bloody chance, wanker!"

Adam and Angel exchanged meaningful looks before glancing back at where Addy sat between Jed and William. Addy looked back at them for a moment before nodding reluctantly. She got up from her seat and cautiously approached the closet door, her hand rapping softly against the wood.

"Please, Mr. England?" she asked sweetly. "We really need to see it if we're going to help you."

There was a long pause broken only by muttered British curses before he door swung open, revealing a murderous Arthur, his thin shoulders clad in a tight red t-shirt advertising some little-known punk band. Black skinny jeans covered his legs below the t-shirt before disappearing behind red and black plaid converse, the dark denim slashed in several places. A black leather jacket had been thrown over the t-shirt, and several thick metal chains had been draped around the former empire's neck.

Delaware and Pennsylvania stared at the country for a minute, their eyes flickering to Rhode Island and New Jersey to see their reactions. The two brothers were looking over England appreciatively, their eyes gleaming in pride at their creation. Maryland chuckled, the laughter dying in his throat when England glared at him.

"Er... I'm going to go and see how Lizzy and Sam are doing," he muttered before ducking out of the door. Pennsylvania glared at the retreating state. Coward...

"Well?" England grumbled. "What do you think?"

"Uh..." Delaware shot a pleading glance at Pennsylvania, her blue eyes wide.

Pennsylvania shrugged and looked over England again, his expression thoughtful.

"Well, it's definitely more badass than what you usually wear," he muttered. "And I know Dad was always curious about your punk phase..."

"It's sexy!" Rhode Island broke in eagerly. "Dad will be totally speechless when he sees it!"

England glanced at the state doubtfully and glanced over at Delaware, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "And what do you bloody think?"

"Um..." Addy looked at the clothes that the country was wearing, her bright blue eyes moving up to meet the country's furious green eyes. She smiled when she saw the vulnerability hidden behind the fury and reached out to pat him reassuringly on the shoulder.

"I think you look nice," she murmured. "And... I think that Dad would like you no matter what you wore, so I know you'll be fine."

England gave her a small smile before glaring suspiciously at Rhode Island and New Jersey.

"If I agree to wear this, you're not going to put me in anything else, right?" he grumbled.

The brothers grinned evilly and shoved the country into the closet with another armful of clothes.

"Nope!" they crowed, their smiles widening when they heard the furious yelling from inside the closet.

USUK*USUK*USUK

"Hey, Andrew?" Vermont called hesitantly, his voice echoing slightly in England's large house.

New Hampshire looked up from the suitcase that he had been unpacking and poked his head out of the guest bedroom that he and Vermont were sharing, his eyebrows raised.

"What's up, Monty?" he asked.

"Um... why is there a drawing of a big star on the floor of the cellar?" Monty wondered. "And... should there be big pots full of glowing liquid?"

Andrew blinked and ran down the stairs to where Monty was waiting, his dark blue eyes wide in alarm.

"Don't touch those," he growled. "You could get hurt."

Vermont nodded and allowed New Hampshire to drag him away, his gaze still locked on the glowing sludge in the cauldrons.

"Wow, England's house is kind of creepy," he muttered.

"Yep," New Hampshire agreed, his brow furrowing when he saw the spell books that filled one of the bookcases in the living room. Why had that bastard New York sent them here? Vermont could get hurt... or worse, corrupted by magic like Massachusetts and Connecticut...

"So, Albert is sure that none of the other countries will come looking for England?" Monty whispered cautiously.

Andrew nodded and tried to smile reassuringly at the other state. "Yeah..."

The doorbell rang, causing both of the states to jump. Vermont glanced at New Hampshire with wide eyes as the other state slowly made his way to the door. Andrew peeked around the edge of the door, his sapphire eyes wary.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Honhonhon~ _Bonjour_, little boy," France greeted silkily. "Is _Angleterre_ there?"

New Hampshire closed his eyes, trying to block out the image of the naked Frenchman standing on England's stoop and slammed the door shut, mentally promising to kill New York the next time he saw the bastard.

**Hey! So, I survived my first week of school... although I have a cold now, so... yeah. Anyways, I also have the results of the voting that I asked you guys to do. Based on reactions from both of my hetalia fanfics, I have decided that I will write Option 1 first, although I will do Option 2 as soon as possible afterwards. Thanks for the people who voted and reviewed!**

**And, I don't own Hetalia... never have, actually, haha.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Geez, Bertie, why do you have to have so many stores?" Alfred whined, his sneakers dragging against the sidewalks as the Carolinas dragged him after New York and their sisters.

Albert glanced back at his father with an evil grin. "What can I say, Dad? New Yorkers love to shop."

"How many more stores are we going to drag Dad into?" Lenny huffed, slightly out of breath from the hours of keeping America from running away.

"As many as it takes to find something that England will think is sexy," New York retorted. "Now stop whining. Oo, look! A Holister! Come on guys!"

The Carolinas took one look at the door of the huge building and came to an abrupt halt, America still clutched between them.

"No freaking way," Charlie growled, his blue eyes widening in panic.

"Why not?" New York demanded, his eyes narrowing dangerously behind his sunglasses.

"Dude, have you _seen_ the two muscle heads standing _shirtless_ in front of the damn door?" North Carolina hissed.

"We're not going in there," South Carolina added.

"Oh, I don't know," Connecticut mused, her grey-blue eyes raking thoughtfully over the form of the nearest model waiting at the door. "I don't think it would be that bad."

"I kind of agree," Georgia mumbled, earning herself horrified stares from the Carolina twins.

"That settles it!" Lenny snarled. "We are not going to go in there and let our little sister get corrupted!"

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. "We need to protect her innocence!"

"Geez, what time are you guys from? The 19th century?" Albert groaned. The state sighed when he saw the determined expressions on the twin's faces and motioned for Connecticut to follow him as he went to take America's arm from North Carolina's grip. "Fine. You two cowards can take Gabe and go get some McDonald's or something. Aimee and I will take Dad shopping ourselves."

The Carolinas shot New York a grateful look and ran away from the store, dragging a protesting Georgia behind them. America watched them go, his lips turned down in a pout.

"Aw," he groaned. "But I want some McDonald's!"

"We'll get you some after we're done, Dad," Connecticut assured him wearily.

New York smirked and proceeded to drag his father into Holister, his blue eyes glinting wickedly.

This was going to be _so_ much fun.

USUK*USUK*USUK

"Well?" England asked, his tone slightly smug as he watched the states eat.

"Why the hell did you let him in the kitchen?" Massachusetts hissed to Maryland, her lips twisting in a grimace when the taste of England's scones reached her tongue.

Maryland shrugged, his light blue eyes sheepish. "I thought it would be good to do something nice for him after what Angel and Adam put him through..."

"Smart choice, dumbass," Virginia snarled.

"Well?" England repeated, his tone slightly more impatient. "What do you think of my food?"

Delaware gulped and shot a panicked look at New Jersey and Rhode Island, both of whom seemed to have slipped into some kind of coma in response to the food. Pennsylvania slid down in his seat, attempting to make himself invisible, while Maryland, Virginia, and Massachusetts all shifted uncomfortably, praying for some kind of distraction.

The doorbell rang, immediately sending seven states to their feet.

"I'll get it!" they all said at once.

Massachusetts pushed hastily past Virginia and Maryland and ran to the door, ignoring the furious shouts that rose from behind her as her defeated siblings were forced to face England's cooking again. Sam grinned and skidded to a stop in front of the door, her arm reaching out to yank the thing open before she had the chance to look and see who it was.

"What do you-?" she began, only to have the words die in her throat when she saw who was standing there, his steely blue eyes glaring at her with sudden hostility.

"Oh God," Anthony M. Jones (Maine) groaned through clenched teeth. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Sam only stared at the other state, her expression going between surprise and hurt as her mind finally registered his words.

"I- Uh, w-we're helping to set Dad up with England," she mumbled.

"Oh yeah," Maine grumbled. "Bertie's plan..." Anthony looked away from the strawberry-blonde in front of him, his eyes locking on the six states that he could see gathered in the dining room entry way watching them. "Jesus, what did he do? Invite the whole damn country?"

"N-no," Massachusetts mumbled, flinching slightly when the younger state glared at her again. "He asked all of the originals to help him out so..." Her voice trailed off when she saw Anthony's eyes darken with sudden anger.

"So, what, he didn't think to ask me if I wanted to help?" he snapped. "Because it's not like I wasn't around, right? Is that it?"

"I-I guess he didn't think about it since you weren't..."

"Since I wasn't a state," Maine finished sourly. "Yeah, I know. I was just your little lackey."

"What? No, Anthony-"

"Don't call me that," Maine snapped. He turned away from the door and began to walk away, his shoulders hunched. "Whatever. I'm out of here."

Massachusetts watched him go, her lips trembling with the effort of holding back tears. Dammit...

"Sam?" Virginia whispered cautiously. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Shut up, Lizzy," Massachusetts growled hollowly. The state slowly shut the door and turned away, pointedly avoiding her siblings' gazes. "I'm... I'm going to go to my room, okay? I just... need some time to myself."

The others nodded silently and watched her go, not commenting on the silent tears that were already coursing down her cheeks.

"What was that about?" England demanded, sounding slightly alarmed by the display.

"That was Maine," Pennsylvania explained flatly. "You've met him before, right?"

"I- yes, I believe so," England replied hesitantly. "Although, if I remember correctly, he wasn't quite so..."

"Rude? Angry? Totally intent on breaking Sam's heart?" Rhode Island suggested, his voice shaking with barely suppressed anger.

"Adam," New Jersey whispered warningly.

"Don't start with me Ang!" Adam snapped. "That bastard has been treating my sister like shit for years and you know it! Dammit, Sam doesn't deserve that from him!"

"I don't understand," England interrupted, seeming more than a little bothered by the entire exchange. "What's going on?"

"Maine used to be part of Massachusetts for a while," Maryland explained, his own eyes flashing slightly with annoyance. "He separated from her sometime in the early 1800s but the government wouldn't let him in until Henry Clay suggested that we make him a state to restore the free-state, slave-state balance. Anthony always thought that Sam was the reason why he didn't get in for so long... She was pretty upset when he left her, and they were really close before that... I don't think he's ever really forgiven her for keeping him out of the country."

"Did she really?" England asked before he could stop himself.

Jed hesitated and glanced at Lizzy, who had been watching the place where Sam disappeared with a troubled expression.

"No," Virginia sighed. "It wasn't Sam... Actually, if I remember correctly, she had been trying to convince her representatives to get Anthony in shortly after he separated. She even asked Dad to let her go to the president to ask for his help. Of course, Anthony never knew about that... Sam's too proud to let him know how much she cares." The Virginian was silent for another moment, her green eyes meeting Pennsylvania's thoughtfully. "Do you think we should call...?"

William hesitated. "I don't- no. Sam will be okay for now. She's strong."

Lizzy frowned but nodded reluctantly.

"Adam," she sighed. "Wait an hour or so before going to check on Sam, okay? She needs some time to get over this."

Adam glared at Virginia and allowed New Jersey and Delaware to drag him back into the dining room, leaving the three older states alone with England.

"That didn't seem to be a fight between siblings," England mused.

"It wasn't," Maryland snapped before Virginia or Pennsylvania could say anything.

England nodded thoughtfully, his large eyebrows raised in slight surprise. "I see..."

"Look, can we just stop this?" Virginia interrupted exasperatedly. "It isn't right to talk about it behind Sam's back."

"No, you never want to talk about this sort of thing, do you Lizzy?" Jed growled, his light blue eyes flashing in a rare show of anger. "Not when it's about Sam, or Monty, or Andrew, or Bertie, or _anyone_!"

"Because it's not something you fucking talk about, Jed!" Lizzy screamed back, her green eyes almost frightened. "It's... It's not... It's just not-"

"What? Just not right? Not natural?" Maryland snarled. "When the hell has anything in our lives been natural or right, Virginia?"

The Virginian flinched at his use of her state name, looking at Maryland as if he had hit her. The anger faded immediately from Jed's eyes and he moved towards Lizzy, only to pushed away by the furious redhead.

"Stay the hell away from me, you asshole," Virginia choked. Without another word, the Virginian turned and ran out of the room, her fiery hair hiding the expression on her face. Maryland swore and slammed his fist into the wall before storming off in the opposite direction, his expression stormy.

England waited until the two states had left before he turned to Pennsylvania, his emerald eyes confused. William sighed and shook his head, his blue eyes worried beneath his honey-blonde hair.

"We're not a normal family," he sighed by way of explanation. "See, even though America's a dad to all of us, we're not all his biological kids. Actually, I think Alyssa might be the only one. We came from the land and the people, like he did. In a way, we're like our own nations since we were basically all independent before we ratified the constitution and all of our people are different. So, really, it's not that weird for some of us to fall in love with someone else."

"Does it happen often?" England asked, ignoring the fact that his question wasn't exactly polite.

Pennsylvania shrugged. "New Hampshire and Vermont have been together for awhile, and I know New Jersey and Rhode Island dated when they were younger. Florida's been in love with Georgia since before she left Spain, and I know Maine and Massachusetts loved each other before he separated from her, although neither of them ever admitted it. As for Maryland... he's loved Virginia for a while. She's just not as open to states dating each other. She views it as incest."

"Isn't it, though?" England pointed out. "In a way."

"We could say the same about you and Dad, couldn't we?" Pennsylvania retorted. The state paused for a moment and glanced around the nearly empty room, his eyes tired. "Do you want me to show you to your room? It's getting a bit late."

As the Englishman nodded and followed Pennsylvania out of the room, he couldn't help but wonder how America dealt with all of these insane children. Then again, America was slightly insane himself...

USUK*USUK*USUK

"... So, is everything okay now?" New York asked, his brow furrowing in concern when he heard Pennsylvania sigh.

"Yeah," William replied wearily, his voice crackling slightly over the faulty connection. "At least, no one has tried to kill anyone yet, although Addy and Angel both asked to stay in my room for the night since Jed was scaring them."

"Are they?" Albert asked. The New Yorker smiled when he heard Pennsylvania's tired laugh over the phone, his concern lessening ever-so-slightly.

"Like I would turn them away," William chuckled. "You know it's impossible to deny Addy anything when she uses her cute look."

"Yeah," Albert laughed. "I know. So where are you now?"

"Outside near the pond. I like to come here at night, remember?"

"Yeah," New York mumbled. "I remember..."

"Albert... how much longer is this plan of yours going to take?" William asked quietly. "I don't know how much longer I can keep the peace on my end, and it's only a matter of time before someone snaps on yours."

"Not much longer, William," Albert assured him. "I swear. We just got Dad an outfit for the date, and I'm taking Aimee to make reservations tomorrow. Have Iggy ready by Saturday, okay? That's... what? Three days from now, I think?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I think that'll do," Pennsylvania agreed. "Alright, I'll let Angel and Adam know tomorrow."

"I'm sure they'll be excited."

"Yeah..."

"I miss you, you know," New York mumbled. "I- It gets pretty boring without having you around to bother me."

"I miss you, too, Bertie," Pennsylvania chuckled. "Now, can you at least try and get some sleep tonight instead of staying up until three in the morning drinking coffee? It's not healthy."

"Hey, I'm in great shape!"

"Sure you are..."

"You- Oh, crap, I've got another call... I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay Penn?"

"Very well. Good night, Albert."

"'Night, William."

New York heard a click as the call ended and switched to the other call that had been waiting for the last five minutes.

"Hello?" he greeted cheerfully.

"You damn bastard!" New Hampshire's voice snarled over the phone line.

"Hey, language Andrew... what's going on?"

"Fucking France is at the England's house fucking _naked_!" the state yelled. "You told us that no one would come! Dammit, you've just scarred Monty for life!"

New York chuckled when he heard Vermont's quiet voice in the background telling New Hampshire to calm down. "Oops, sorry... guess I messed up a bit..."

"_You bas-_"

"Look, only three more days until Dad's big date, then you guys can come home or kill France. I really don't care which. Hell, I'm sure Iggy will help you kill that pervert once he figures out that he showed up at his house naked."

New Hampshire grumbled something that sounded like a mix of reluctant agreements and curse words before hanging up, not even bothering to say good-bye. New York chuckled and fell back onto Pennsylvania's bed. Yeah, Penn didn't really need to know that the New Yorker tended to steal his bed whenever he wasn't around... the Pennsylvanian also didn't need to know that New York had basically gotten rid of his entire chocolate stash during a movie marathon with America a few hours ago...

Yep, Pennsylvania really didn't need to know that.

New York smiled and allowed his eyes to fall shut as he slipped into a light sleep, feeling for the first time that everything was finally going according to plan.

**Okay, so I know that this is supposed to be a funny thing, but the angsty bits kind of wrote themselves... weird... And, yeah, sorry for making Maine a bit of a jerk in this... I swear he's usually a nice guy. Also, I usually don't approve of incest of any kind but... eh, I don't really see the states as being blood related, so I guess it's okay, yeah? Please let me know if any of you guys have a problem with it, okay?**

**Also, I'm so sorry that this took so long to update... just started really working, and my teachers apparently like to dump piles of homework on me and watch me struggle... (Why did I not believe it when people told me that junior year was the hardest?). But, I will update as soon as I can, so please be patient, okay?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Reviews make my day and make me smile so please keep 'em coming! Please! **

**Also... I don't own Hetalia... or states... or anything really... *goes and hides in a corner***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'm surprised you thought of this," Connecticut mused, her eyebrows raised in surprise behind her glasses.

"You know, some people could take that as an insult," New York muttered sourly. He nodded coolly at the waiter that came up to talk to them, his expression settling into the business-like look that he wore when talking to his politicians.

"How often do you come here?" Aimee asked quietly, her light blue eyes watching the waiter as he disappeared into the back of the restaurant. "They seem to know you."

"Yeah, well, I like this place," Albert replied. "Most of my politicians meet me here whenever we have lunch or something... They have great coffee here, too."

"And, of course, you and Penn came here on your first date," Aimee murmured under her breath, her expression suddenly mischievous.

"Hey, Penn and I aren't dating," Albert snapped. "That was... We were just hanging out."

"You took him to see Wicked, then took him out for dinner at a five-star restaurant? Yeah, sorry Bertie, but that's a date."

New York huffed in annoyance and turned away from his sister as the waiter came back, his expression expectant.

"The manager wants to know if you want your usual table, Mr. Jones," the young man murmured respectfully.

"Nah," New York said dismissively. "Something more private this time, okay Wilson?"

"Very good, sir."

"And maybe you could chill a bottle of wine or something? Remember the Veuve Cliquot '83 that you gave me before? Perhaps something along those lines?"

The waiter nodded solemnly. "Will there be anything else, sir?"

"No," the New Yorker told him firmly. "No, I think that's everything."

Connecticut shook her head in amazement at the conversation and followed her brother out of the restaurant, her eyes combing the sky above them with an oddly intense look.

"What the hell are you doing?" New York demanded lazily.

"I'm looking for some sign that the world's about to end," she chuckled, her smile widening when the New Yorker swatted her playfully on the arm.

"Shut up," Albert chuckled. After a moment, he added "I hope this works..."

"What, you don't think it will?" Aimee murmured.

"I- Yeah, I guess I do," he sighed.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well... what if something goes wrong? We've put so much on this scheme... Gotten Dad and Iggy's hopes up... What if it's all for nothing?"

Connecticut was silent for a long moment, her expression thoughtful.

"Well, we've accomplished something."

"What?" New York wondered.

"You just spilled your guts to someone who isn't Penn or Dad," Aimee pointed out. "Lizzy and Jed have been in the same house for half a week without killing each other. We actually got England to agree to have Adam and Angel pick out an outfit for him. And Andrew actually agreed to help with a plan that you came up with. So, even if we don't get Dad and England together, I call this insane plan a success."

Albert chuckled and threw his arm around the girl's shoulders. "Damn, you _are_ the smart one, Aimee."

"Obviously," Aimee scoffed. "Who else would it be? Aleksei?"

"Aw, go easy on Alaska," New York chuckled. "He makes a mean piroshki."

Connecticut snorted and rolled her eyes before flicking a strand of her red-blonde hair behind her ear.

"Hey, sugar, how 'bout givin' me some a' that, eh?" a new voice purred.

Connecticut stiffened and glared at the teen that was slinking towards her out of a nearby alley, his black eyes glinting hungrily beneath his stained red bandana. The teen paused a few feet away from the two states, his lips curving upwards in a sneer.

"Sorry, dude," the teen called to New York. "Looks like I'm gonna be takin' your girl."

"She's my sister, asshole," Albert replied coolly. "And you'd better leave her alone or I'll whoop your sorry ass."

The teen chuckled and glanced back at the group of gangsters that were watching him from the alleyway.

"Yeah?' he jeered. "Watch it, tough guy. I might take ya up on that little offer of yours."

New York snorted and continued to walk away, his arm tightening around his sister ever-so-slightly as they went.

"Keep walking, toughie," the teen called silkily. "I'll see ya _real_ soon."

USUK*USUK*USUK

"Hey, Sam?" Adam called hesitantly, his hand poised a few inches away from the wood of Sam's door. "Sam, ya in there?"

"Where else would I be, asshole?" Massachusetts snapped. "What the hell do you want?"

"Lizzy made breakfast, she wanted to know if you wanted any," Rhode Island mumbled. "Don't worry, Iggy wasn't allowed near the kitchen this time."

"I don't want anything."

"Come on, Sam," New Jersey groaned. "You haven't eaten since-"

"Shut up, Ang," Adam hissed. "Seriously, Sam, come out and eat, okay?"

"No. And why the hell is New Jersey with you?"

"Addy was worried and wanted me to check up on you while she went to talk to Jed," Angel replied easily, his eyes tightening slightly at the mention of Maryland.

"Jed's upset too, huh?" Massachusetts murmured.

"Yeah," Rhode Island sighed.

"Great," Sam moaned.

"It's not your fault," Angel assured her. "You know how Jed gets..."

"Yeah, I know," Sam snapped. After a moment, she added "Did anyone talk to Bertie?"

"Penn called him last night," Adam replied quickly. "Bertie says it'll be another three days or so."

"Cool," the state sighed. "I... I can't take much more of this, Adam."

"Aw, come on, Sam," Adam laughed shakily. "Iggy's not that bad..."

"It's not that English bastard, Adam, and you know it," Sam growled. "I just can't... You know."

"Yeah," Adam sighed. "It'll be okay, Sam. An- uh, he can't stay angry at you forever."

"Yes he can, Adam... Just go away, okay?"

Rhode Island sighed and walked away, New Jersey close behind him. Massachusetts waited until she heard their footsteps disappear down the hall before she slipped out of her room, her strawberry-blonde hair hiding her expression.

"Sneaking around already, are you?"

Sam jumped and whirled around, her eyes narrowing dangerously when she saw England leaning against a nearby doorway behind her.

"What the hell are you doing, you bastard?" she growled.

"Your language never ceases to astound me with its crudeness," Arthur snorted. "And really, I thought it was rather obvious what I was doing."

"What, you were spying on me or something?"

"Actually, I was making sure that you were alright." The Brit hesitated for a moment, his emerald eyes focusing on his shoes. "I know how you feel, by the way. I... never thought that he would forgive me after the... Revolution. I still don't think..."

"Why the hell are you telling me this?" Massachusetts snarled, trying to hide the tears welling up in her steely blue eyes.

"Because I don't want you to think that you're going through this alone," England snapped. "I want you to know that there are other people dealing with this too."

Sam's jaw tightened and she turned away, her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides.

"Thanks," she muttered tightly, her cheeks flushing a light pink.

"No problem," Arthur chuckled. "Now, I suggest you go downstairs and eat something before I'm forced to make you some scones..."

Sam gulped and ran downstairs, leaving a laughing England in her wake.

USUK*USUK*USUK

It didn't really surprise Alfred when he woke up before everyone else on the day of his date with Arthur. Honestly, he was more surprised that he had slept at all, especially after all of that coffee he had picked up with New York from a nearby Starbucks... Yeah, that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

America groaned and slowly sat up from his place on the couch, taking care not to jostle the New Yorker that was hogging up the other half of the couch. He smiled fondly at his son and carefully removed Albert's sunglasses from his face before walking away from the living room, his blue eyes zeroing in on the small amount of coffee that remained from last night. Man did he need that coffee... The American smiled slightly as he picked up the cup and raised it to his lips, his eyes closing as he prepared to drink the brown liquid...

"_Hola Papa_!"

"Ack!" America choked, his eyes widening as the coffee cup flew out of his hand, spraying brown liquid all over his rumpled clothes. "What the hell-?"

"Ah! _Lo siento!_" a small child with curly black hair and brown eyes stared up at America, his tanned skin slightly flushed with embarrassment. "Did I scare you, Papa? I didn't mean to!"

"Uh, it's okay Fel," Alfred muttered, still slightly shocked by the appearance of the boy. "Um... What are you doing here?"

Felipe S. Jones (Puerto Rico) grinned and jumped excitedly up and down, his youthful face lighting up.

"Ah, _s__í_!" he giggled. "_Lo siento, me olvid__é_... I wanted to ask you if I could be a state now!"

America sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes narrowing when he saw the spilled coffee that was now staining Pennsylvania's carpet. Yeah, he could really use that stuff now...

"Okay, um, Fel? This really isn't the best time, okay? I have this- this thing with England and I-"

"Oh, oh! I know about that! _Mi hermano_ Maine told me after he left your house! He's really angry, by the way... I don't know why! Anyways, he told me about New York's plan and that made me really happy because people who love each other should be together, you know? Hey, do you think _mi padre_ _Espa__ñ__a_ should get together with _Italia del Sur_? They'd be really cute together, _s__í_?"

"Right... So, wait, if you knew about my... date, why did you come here?" Alfred asked, struggling to keep up with the child. Geez, had he been like this with England? No wonder Arthur was always annoyed with him...

"_Yo quiero ayudarte_!" the Puerto Rican exclaimed cheerfully. "And _Señora_ Hungary once offered me a lot of money if I ever got a cute picture of you two together, whatever that means. She also said she'd buy me ice cream! Mm... _Yo me gusta helado..._"

"Ah, okay, Fel? First of all, never do anything Hungary tells you to do," America sighed. "Second, we don't really need your help right now, okay? Bertie and the others have already picked out my clothes and-" The country stopped when he saw the young territory's face fall, guilt rising in his chest when he saw the boy's pout. "But, you know, maybe you can wait here for Monty and Anthony to get back? They're supposed to be coming home from England today."

Puerto Rico's face brightened and he nodded. "Okay! I like Vermont! Only, New Hampshire is a little scary... But yeah! I'll wait right here for them, okay?"

"Okay..." Alfred flashed a smile at the kid, his smile widening when Felipe grinned back. "Hey, how about we go and see if Pennsylvania has any chocolate left!"

"_Si!_"

**Okay, am I the only one who finds Puerto Rico adorable? And, if any of you think his appearance is totally random, I can totally explain! See, my one friend (Switzerland to us Hetalia fans) found my account and is now reading this story. She is also Puerto Rican, so... Yeah! You'd better enjoy this Switzy!**

**Anyways, sorry once again for my slow updating schedule... really busy work schedule this past week... Also, I don't know if I'll be able to update next week because my folks are taking me up to check out Dartmouth next weekend (so anyone who lives near there, be sure to say hi!). I'll try and update as soon as I can, though, okay? Please be patient!**

**As always, everyone who read/reviewed/favorited this story is totally awesome to the degree of Prussia! Please keep reviewing! They make me happy! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I can't believe they're late," England grumbled. The Englishman paced impatiently across the sidewalk in front of the restaurant, his large eyebrows furrowed anxiously.

"Calm down, Iggy," Rhode Island sighed. "It's only been, like, five minutes. Ang, tell him to calm down."

"I don't think that's possible," New Jersey chuckled, his blue eyes glinting mischievously beneath his spiked light brown hair. "Look at him. He's so tense, he makes Lizzy look relaxed."

Virginia and England glared at the two states.

"Shut up, you bloody wankers," the Englishman growled. "I still can't believe you made me wear this horrid outfit to a five star restaurant! A suit would have been much more appropriate."

"But way less sexy," Rhode Island pointed out, ignoring the new glares that were being sent his way.

Maryland chuckled and leaned against the wall of the restaurant next to Pennsylvania and Massachusetts, taking care not to look at the Virginian that was sitting a few feet away with Delaware. Massachusetts snorted at England's display and glanced over at Pennsylvania, not quite able to hide the anxiety in her expression.

"What do you think is taking them so long?" she whispered.

William shrugged and glanced down at the silent cellphone in his hand, his blue eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

"No idea," he sighed. "Knowing Bertie, it's probably something stupid."

Sam chuckled and nodded in agreement, her laughter fading when she caught sight of the expression on Lizzy's face.

"She still looks upset," Sam murmured.

William glanced in Lizzy's direction, his brow furrowing. "Jed's still not talking to her."

"No, I'm not," Jed grumbled.

"Can't you just give her a break, or something?" Sam snapped.

"Why are you suddenly taking her side?" Jed growled back.

"Because- because I know how torn up she is over you!" Massachusetts hissed, struggling to keep her voice low. "Because she told me how betrayed she felt when you left her, and because I understand how it feels to be abandoned by the people you cared about."

"She abandoned me," Maryland retorted. "Not the other way around."

"Betrayal goes both ways, Jed," Sam snarled. "And right now, you _are_ the one abandoning her."

Maryland fell silent for a moment, his expression conflicted. He turned away from Massachusetts, his eyes immediately focusing on the Pennsylvanian standing next to him.

"What the hell is taking Bertie and the others so long?" Jed grumbled.

William sighed and looked back down at his phone, praying for Albert to come quickly.

He didn't think he could handle his siblings for much longer.

USUK*USUK*USUK

"Will you three hurry up? We're late enough as it is!" New York snarled, his blue eyes frantic behind his ever-present sunglasses.

"Geez, sorry Bertie," South Carolina drawled. "We can't help it that Gabe is tired."

"Actually, you and Lenny are the ones who look exhausted," Georgia pointed out wryly. "Didn't you two stay up late last night watching horror movies?"

"Gabe!" North Carolina whined. "You promised that you wouldn't say anything!"

"Whoops," Georgia said sweetly. "Sorry, I tend to blurt things out when I'm tired."

Connecticut chuckled, her laughter fading when she caught sight of the anxious expressions on America and New York's faces.

"Relax, you two," she said soothingly. "I'm sure England won't mind. Besides, it's not like we can miss our reservation when Bertie's their best customer."

"You don't know Arthur," Alfred groaned. "He used to freak if I was even a minute late... and that was for regular family dinners with him and Mattie!"

"Yeah, Aimee, Iggy's totally a stickler about time and stuff," Albert added sourly. "Damn it, I knew something would go wrong..."

"Will you guys just calm down already?" Lenny groaned. "Everything's going to be fine. We're only a few minutes late, it's not a big deal."

"Yeah," Charlie added cheerfully. "I mean, it's not like anything else can go wrong."

"Oh yeah?" a new voice called from behind the small group. "You sure about that?"

America and his children turned around, their eyes immediately locking on the three teens standing on the street behind them. The teen who had spoken grinned and winked at Connecticut, his black eyes glittering with excitement beneath his stained red bandana.

"Hey baby," the gangster crooned. "Told you I'd see you later."

"Back off, asshole," New York snarled. "I'm not in the mood to kick your ass right now."

"Too bad, tough guy," the teen sneered. He motioned with his head, his smile widening when several more gang members appeared from the shadows and surrounded the states. The teen raised his hand, revealing a gun hidden in his clenched fist, and fired at New York, his smile widening when the state yelled and fell to the ground.

Albert hissed in pain, his hands pressed against the blood that was now seeping from the wound on his shoulder. He glanced over at Alfred as the nation growled, a thin stream of blood staining his own shirt.

"You're going to regret that, you bastard," America hissed, his sky-blue eyes flashing dangerously behind his glasses. He moved towards the teen that had shot his son, a cruel smile twisting his lips when the teen stumbled backwards.

Another gang member leaped from the shadows and aimed a gun at the approaching American, his expression remarkably calm.

"I'd stay put if I was you," he said coolly. "We're not all idiots like John. He's only here because his dad is our Boss."

"Hey!" the teen, John, growled. "Watch yourself, Grayson."

"Shut up," Grayson snapped, his eyes never leaving America's face. "Jem, Dan, take care of the other two boys. The girls shouldn't be much of a problem."

Two of the gangsters nodded and aimed at the Carolinas, only to be thrown to the ground by a blonde-haired blur. Georgia snarled and smashed her fists into the gangsters' chins, her light blue eyes flashing with savage fury.

"Don't you dare touch my brothers," she hissed. "I'll make you regret you ever existed, you bastards."

Grayson cursed and turned his gun on the blonde girl, only to have the breath fly out of him when America kicked him in the gut and sent the gangster crumpling to the ground.

"No one threatens my kids," Alfred snarled.

"Dad," Connecticut hissed in warning, her widening in a sudden panic when two gangsters grabbed her from behind.

America whirled around, his eyes narrowing when he came face-to-face with several other gangsters aiming guns in his direction.

"Where do these bastards keep coming from?" South Carolina growled.

North Carolina shrugged and glanced between Georgia and Connecticut, trying to think of a way to get his sisters out of this situation.

"Put the gun down," America growled. "You guys seriously don't know what you're dealing with."

"I don't really care," one of the gangsters growled. "Boss says you lot are worth a lot of money. We're going to make sure we get it."

Georgia snarled again and made to charge at the gunmen threatening her father, only to freeze when one of them turned their gun on South Carolina.

"Take another step and we'll shoot him," he growled.

"Keep walking, Gabe," Charlie said grimly. "I can handle whatever these bastards throw at me."

The gunman smirked and turned his weapon on North Carolina, his smile widening has he fired two shots into the state's kneecaps. Lenny yelped and fell to the ground, his expression twisting with pain in an effort to keep the pain from his face. Alfred snarled as he felt his son's pain, another thin trail of blood bleeding through his shirt above his abdomen.

"Shit," Lenny gasped.

"Lenny!" Gabrielle gasped, her eyes filling with tears at the sight of her brother. The state glared at the gunman, her expression tightening when he returned the gun to South Carolina.

"You want to test me even more?"

Alfred's eyes narrowed and he glanced over at the New Yorker that was still lying on the ground, his expression pleading. Albert nodded and slowly reached into his back pocket, his blue eyes flickering warily across the faces of the gangsters to make sure that none of them were looking at him. The New Yorker held his breath and carefully pressed a few familiar buttons on his phone, praying that William was near his cellphone.

USUK*USUK*USUK

Pennsylvania glanced down at his phone as it vibrated, his eyes immediately filling with relief.

"Well?" England demanded. "Where are those wankers?"

Pennsylvania shrugged and pressed the phone to his ear, his greeting dying in his throat when he heard the unfamiliar voices at the other end of the line. The state's skin went pale and he reached out instinctively to grab Maryland's arm, his jaw clenching in fury.

"Penn?" Jed whispered, his blue eyes concerned. "Penn, what is it?"

"Come on," William snarled. He snapped the phone closed with unnecessary force and pulled Maryland away from the restaurant. "Albert just gave me a call. They're in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Arthur demanded suddenly, his emerald eyes anxious.

"Fucking _gangsters_," William growled, his voice breaking slightly. "_Dammit_ Bertie! Only he could run into this kind of trouble in his own _fucking_ city!"

"What?" Lizzy growled. The Virginian jumped out of her seat, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. "Where are they?"

"Not far," William sighed. "I put a tracking device on Bertie's phone awhile ago... Whenever he got old enough to get stoned."

"Right," Virginia grunted. "Addy, Angel, Adam, you three stay here. No arguing!" she added fiercely when Rhode Island opened his mouth. "Call 911, we might have some wounded. Sam, you're coming with us?"

"You need to ask?" Massachusetts snarled. The state glanced once at England and turned back to her older sister. "Iggy's coming too."

Virginia nodded and hurried after Pennsylvania and Maryland as the states hurried to get to their family, her heart pounding in her chest.

Those bastards were going to pay for hurting her family...

**Thank goodness for long weekends that give me the time to update these stories! Yeah! Anyways, thanks for the reviews/favorites! Please keep 'em coming! Review!**

**(Yeah, really short A/N, but I don't really have anything to say so... yeah...)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Look," Alfred growled at Grayson, struggling to keep his voice calm as the other gangsters continued to aim guns at his children. "Whatever your boss is offering you, I swear I can pay you more."

Grayson shrugged and cocked his gun, his lips curving in a cruel smile. "Oh? I really don't care, bastard. I'm not a mercenary, my loyalty is bought by blood."

"Oh, great," North Carolina hissed, sarcasm mixing with the suppressed pain in his voice. "We're being held up by the fucking mafia. Someone call Romano."

"Jem," Grayson called sweetly. Immediately, one of the gangsters holding Connecticut pressed the barrel of his pistol against the side of her head. Aimee stiffened, her lips pressing tightly together in an effort not to whimper.

"Keep your mouths shut, guys," America snapped, his eyes never leaving Grayson's face. "I'll handle this."

"Oh? My, don't we think a lot of ourselves..." Grayson mused. He glanced around at the states in the alley way, his cruel smile widening when his gaze latched onto the fallen New Yorker.

"What are you smiling about, bastard?" Albert whispered hoarsely, his sunglasses slipping to reveal the barely-suppressed fury in his electric blue eyes.

"I was just thinking," Grayson chuckled. "The boss never said that we had to bring you all in... Isn't that right, John?"

John smirked, his eyes also locked on New York with a savage triumph. "Yep," he crowed. "Dad won't miss one... especially not one wise-ass punk."

Grayson chuckled and motioned for several of the other gangsters to cover America as he turned his own weapon on Albert, enjoying the hiss of panic that broke through the lips of the New Yorker's family.

"What do you say, tough guy?" the gangster whispered. "You say all your prayers today?"

"Did you?"

Grayson stiffened at the new voice and turned towards the mouth of the alleyway, his dark eyes widening slightly when he caught sight of the four people standing there. Pennsylvania glared steadily at the gangster, his blue eyes icy behind his glasses as he slowly made his way forward.

"Put the gun down," William said with forced calm. "And tell your lackeys to do the same, or I swear you will go through hell... even before you're dead."

Grayson smirked at the Pennsylvanian and aimed his gun at the state, the smile slipping immediately from his face when he felt cool metal pressed between his shoulders.

"I would listen to what he says," England growled. "Before I lose my patience and send you to hell myself."

Grayson snarled and reluctantly allowed the gun to slip from his hands, his eyes narrowing in fury when Massachusetts daintily lifted the weapon into her own hands. The other gangsters hesitated, their eyes going between the restrained Grayson and the glowering John. John snarled at them and yanked a concealed handgun from his jacket.

"Dammit, you bastards!" he yelled. "My father isn't fucking paying you to stand there while some punks threaten you!"

"Shut that wanker up before I shoot him," England said calmly, his emerald eyes flashing with a fury that belayed his calm tone.

Massachusetts nodded and started to move towards the yelling gangster, her eyes hardening slightly when he turned his weapon on her. Maryland snarled and stepped forward, Virginia following close behind.

"Enough," Grayson snapped, his cool voice cutting through the tension in the air. John fell silent and glared sullenly at the restrained gangster, the tiniest flash of fear flickering through his dark eyes. "I'm tired of this." The gangster snarled and whirled around to face England, a sliver of silver flashing between his clenched fingers as he attempted to drive the blade of a knife into the Briton's abdomen.

America yelled in alarm and tried to lunge towards the gangster, only to crumple when one of the gunmen surrounding him fired. Massachusetts screamed, her cry echoed by Georgia and Connecticut at the sight of the blood that was now staining the front of Alfred's shirt. John took advantage of the New Englander's distraction and fired his own weapon, the bullet tearing cleanly through the left side of her chest.

"God, no- Sam!" Connecticut screamed. The blonde lashed out at the two men holding her, her fists slamming ruthlessly into certain areas of the gangsters' anatomies. The men released her immediately, allowing the state to run to Massachusetts's side. John laughed maniacally and turned his weapon onto the girl, only to be tackled to the ground by a furious Virginia.

"You _bastard_!" Lizzy shrieked, her fists slamming into every inch of the boy that she could reach. The teen yelped and struggled to shield himself from the state's blows, his dark eyes wide with panic.

"G-Grayson!" the teen called frantically.

"Sorry, lad, but he won't be helping you now," Arthur called back calmly. The Englishman backhanded Grayson, easily sending the man to the ground. England stooped and kicked the gangster's knife out of his hand, his green eyes sweeping the crumpled body for any other concealed weapons before he turned to the gunmen that still stood around a fallen America.

"Which one of you wankers shot him?" England asked, his voice soft and deadly.

The gunmen trembled but held their ground, their weapons aimed at the Englishman. Maryland and Pennsylvania growled and slammed into the nearest gunmen. South Carolina laughed cruelly and swept his own captor's legs out from underneath him, his hands closing around the man's gun the second the gangster released it. Charlie snarled and shot the men that stood over his brother and Georgia, his eyes glinting with savage triumph.

"Nice shot, Charlie," Lenny rasped.

South Carolina winked at his twin and helped Georgia lift the other state, his blue eyes sweeping the alley for any sign of the other gang members.

"Is that the last of them?" he yelled as England shot the only gunman left standing.

"Looks like it," Arthur yelled back. The Englishman hurried to America's side, his green eyes narrowing in fear when he saw the blood pooling around the nation. "Alfred-"

"H-hey, Artie," Alfred croaked, his voice thick with the blood that had started to congeal in his lungs. "Sorry for m-missing the date."

"Shut up, you git," England interrupted, his voice rough. "Are you- Where did he hit you?"

"Not entirely sure, to be honest," America whispered. "Lenny and Bertie's wounds are somewhere around my stomach and shoulders, and I think Sam's got me near the collar bone. I don't know about-"

"I get it," England interrupted gruffly.

"Are my kids okay?" Alfed demanded faintly.

"I-" Arthur glanced around at the states scattered through out the alleyway, his emerald eyes lingering for several seconds on each of the injured siblings. "Your son Lenny seems fine..."

"...Bertie?"

England looked over at the New Yorker, his green eyes brightening in relief when he saw Albert sitting up and whispering soothingly to a nearly frantic William. "He's conscious and talking to William."

"...Sam...?"

Here Arthur paused, his jaw tightening as Connecticut's frantic calls echoed in his ears. The Englishman glanced over at the New England sisters as Virginia joined them, his green eyes meeting Lizzy's as she gently removed a sobbing Aimee from Sam's still body. Lizzy's lips trembled as she looked at the Englishman and she shook her head, her green-blue eyes swimming with tears.

"She's... She's not conscious," England murmured reluctantly.

America's eyes closed wearily for a moment, his breath hitching slightly. "Guess... that'll make... two of us..."

"Alfred," Arthur hissed, fury slipping into his tone. "You git, don't you dare- You _will_ stay with me, Alfred! I swear, I'll never talk to you again if you don't."

"Please... take care of my kids... Arthur," Alfred whispered. The American's eyes rolled up into his head and he slumped over into the Briton's arms, his golden hair brushing limply against England's skin. Arthur pulled him close, his shoulders shaking as he tried not to cry.

"E-England?"

Arthur glanced up at the small group of states that had gathered around him, his eyes tightening when he saw Massachusetts's limp body clutched tightly in Maryland's arms.

"England?" Georgia whispered again. "Is Dad okay?"

"Course he is," the Englishman murmured gruffly. "He's bloody America..."

"So... what do we do now?" South Carolina mumbled, his expression unusually subdued.

"We need to get to a hospital," Virginia broke in thickly. "Adam, Angel, and Addy should have gotten an ambulance by now... We need to get back to them."

England nodded in silent approval and bent to pick up America, his arms tightening protectively around the younger country.

"Come on," he whispered. "Everything will be alright."

USUK*USUK*USUK

Virginia sat on the cold linoleum floor outside of her siblings' hospital rooms, her red-blonde head buried in her shaking hands. Occasionally, when she was sure that no one was around to hear her, a small sob would escape her lips and her shoulders would shake as she struggled to regain control.

She jumped when a warm hand was pressed against the small of her back, her muscles automatically relaxing as the hand began to rub small circles between her shoulder blades.

"Guess you're talking to me again," she mumbled thickly.

Maryland nodded, his light blue eyes watching Virginia carefully as another sob rocked her body.

"Guess you don't mind me talking to you now," he observed.

Lizzy shrugged weakly and tried to glare at the other state, her trembling lips ruining the effect.

"Not right now," she choked. The Virginian glanced down at her trembling hands and fingers, the tears she had fought so hard to contain spilling down her cheeks in silent waterfalls.

"Lizzy..." Jed murmured. He reached out and gently brushed those tears away, his blue eyes tender. "Come on... please don't cry."

"Why the hell shouldn't I?" she growled. "Dammit, Jed, everything... It's just so fucked up! I've got three siblings in the hospital, one of whom still hasn't woken up, and a dad that's going through surgery. And- and I couldn't stop it, I couldn't... I couldn't protect them. I'm the oldest, I should be the one taking care of me, the one getting hurt so that no one else has to suffer... And I failed."

"Don't talk like that," Jed hissed. "You know it's not true, Liz. You _did_ take care of us, and you've always protected us. Hell, you beat that ass-hole that shot Sam to within an inch of his life. And-" Maryland paused and ducked his head, his brown hair momentarily hiding the expression in his eyes. "And, to be honest, I would rather see anyone else in the hospital but you. Liz... If you had been shot... like Sam... God, I don't know what I would do if that happened to you, Liz. I-"

"Stop," Lizzy interrupted. "Stop, Jed-"

"I love you," Jed growled stubbornly. "And nothing you can say will change that."

Lizzy sighed and studied him carefully for a moment, her lips quirking upwards ever-so-slightly.

"Then I won't say anything," she whispered.

USUK*USUK*USUK

Rhode Island and Connecticut sat silently besides Massachusetts's bed, their eyes trained intently on their sister's pale face. They jumped when the door to the hospital room slammed open behind them and whirled around, their eyes widening at the sight of a frantic Maine standing in the doorway.

"Where is she?" Maine gasped. "W-where- Oh, God... Is that-?"

"She's right here, Anthony," Aimee murmured quietly before Adam could say anything. Rhode Island shot her a venomous glare, which Connecticut ignored. "Do you want to be alone?"

"I-" Anthony stared down at the still form of Sam on the hospital bed, his steel-blue eyes torn.

"We'll leave you alone," Aimee murmured. The blonde stood slowly and walked towards the door, Rhode Island following reluctantly.

Adam paused before he left the room and glared at Anthony, his grey-blue eyes mutinous. "If you do anything to my sister, I'll castrate you."

Maine shook his head slowly, a humorless smile twisting his lips. Rhode Island snorted and stalked out of the room, leaving the two New England states alone.

Anthony hesitated before drawing closer to Sam's bedside, his hands reaching out tentatively as if to touch her pale cheek. He stopped before he could touch her, his eyes closing in a sudden torment. The state collapsed into Rhode Island's recently-vacated chair, his honey-blonde head bent over his crossed arms.

"Damn..." he croaked.

"...A-Anthony?"

Maine's head shot up so fast he could have sworn he heard something crack. Grey-blue eyes stared into each other for a long moment in silence as the states held their breath, waiting for the other to speak.

"Oh my God," Anthony croaked. "Oh thank God..."

"W-what are you doing here?" Sam whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Felipe... He called me when Monty and Andrew learned about the- the shooting. I wasn't very far away so... I... came as soon as I could."

"Why?"

"God... you have to ask that?" Maine growled, his eyes flashing with annoyance.

Sam flinched at his tone, causing the anger to drain immediately from the other state's features.

"I'm sorry," Anthony murmured. "I screwed up again... didn't I?"

"We both did," Sam sighed. After a moment, she added "I tried to help you become a state. I went to Congress, to Dad, to the President... Everybody. They were just afraid that you would overthrow the balance of states. But I tried. I- I wanted you to become a state. You deserved more than being stuck with me forever."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Anthony murmured. He reached out to grasp one of her hands in his own, his blue-grey eyes locked on hers with fervent intensity.

"It was easier for you, wasn't it?" Sam shot back. "I... thought it would be better for you to become a state when nothing was holding you back."

"But I _hurt_ you," Anthony snarled. "I hurt you with every word I said and you just _stood there_ and let it happen! God... The last time we saw each other I was so cruel to you. Dammit, what if that was the _last_ time we saw each other? I couldn't- do you have any idea what that would have done to me? Sam, I- I couldn't live with myself if that happened..."

"It's okay..." Massachusetts murmured drowsily, her eyelids slowly closing.

Maine sighed and shook his head, a wry smile making its way to his lips.

"Stupid..." he murmured. "If you were tired, you should have said so."

"It's called good manners, idiot," she shot back. "You... won't leave?"

Maine shook his head and bent over her, his lips brushing across her forehead in a feather-light kiss.

"Never."

**Hahaha! Long chapter! Yeah, so, I was going to leave off with a really cruel cliff-hanger, but I decided not to because a) I thought it would be too cruel and b) my friend (Switzerland) is now reading this and would probably kill me.**

**Oh yeah, and... I turned 17 today! Woohoo! Kind of a low-key b-day, really, I had to work for four hours this morning and it was kind of stressful, but still! So... being the wonderful readers that you are... REVIEW! Reviews make me happy smile! REVIEW! Even if you just want to yell vodka or pasta or flying mint bunny, review!**

**Anyways, thanks to all the people who read/reviewed this story! And I do not own Hetalia... thought I should at least put that out there haha.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Antonia R. Jones (Florida) glared out of the window of the taxi, her emerald eyes flashing as the cab stopped at yet another red light. She stiffened when she felt her Texan brother touch her shoulder, her shaking hands curling into fists in her lap.

"It'll be okay, Tonia," David S. Jones (Texas) murmured, his olive skin paler than usual beneath his curly dark hair.

Antonia nodded stiffly and returned her attention to the window, stubbornly ignoring the whispers that David and his sister Annie (Oklahoma) were exchanging beside her. She sighed and brushed a few strands of her dark hair away from her face, her thoughts going immediately to the phone call that had brought her to this point.

USUK*USUK*USUK

_Florida laughed and cheered as New Mexico and Texas slammed their now-empty bottles of beer onto the table in front of them, her green eyes glittering with amusement when Juan D. Jones (New Mexico) swayed slightly before falling off of his chair into Sol (Arizona)'s waiting arms. Sol chuckled and unceremoniously dropped Juan onto the floor, causing him to yell a few choice swear words in furious Spanish._

_ Hector (Nevada) and Raul (Utah) both cheered and left their places beside Florida to clap Texas heartily on the back, causing the Texan to flash them a triumphant grin._

_ Antonia's cellphone rang, then, immediately drawing the state's attention away from the antics of her siblings. She frowned at the vibrating electronic as she pulled it out of her pocket, her eyes brightening immediately at the sight of the name on the caller ID._

_ "Gabrielle!" she called excitedly. "Que pasa, mi querida?"_

_ "... A-Antonia?"_

_ Florida's smile faded immediately, her brow furrowing in concern at the sound of Georgia's voice. Was the other state... crying?_

_ "Gabrielle?" she said again. "What's wrong, querida?"_

_ "I- A-Antonia, t-there's been... D-Dad's been shot."_

_ "WHAT?" Florida shrieked, causing the states immediately to fall silent. "Como? Por qu__é__? What happened?"_

_ "I- A-Albert wanted to set up D-Dad with E-England s-so we w-were taking him to h-his date w-when we were a-attacked..."_

_ "Attacked?" Florida growled, fury rising in her chest. Texas and California moved to approach her, only to freeze when Antonia shot them an icy glare. "Are you hurt?"_

_ "N-no... b-but Sam... a-and Albert... L-Lenny-" Georgia's voice broke on the last name, her quiet sobs crackling over the phone line._

_ Florida felt her heart break at the sound of Georgia's cries, her hands tightening around the cool metal of her cellphone._

_ "Gabrielle... querida, por favor, calm down. I'm on my way right now. I'll be there soon. Where are you?"_

_ Florida listened quietly to Georgia's mumbled instructions and hung up before turning to her siblings, her heart sinking when she saw their frightened expressions._

_ "Tonia," Sol V. Jones (California) whispered, her green-blue eyes worried beneath her sun-bleached blonde hair. "Tonia, what's going on?"_

_ "Something's happened..."_

USUK*USUK*USUK

Florida leaped out of the cab the moment it came to a stop in front of the hospital, her feet pounding against the pavement as she ran towards the door. Texas and Oklahoma called out for her to slow down, their cries completely ignored by the other state.

Antonia burst through the door to the hospital, completely ignoring the shocked glances that were being sent her way by the nurses at the front desk. Her green eyes went immediately to the tearful blonde waiting a few feet away and she sighed in relief, her legs taking her immediately to Georgia's side.

"Gabrielle..." Antonia croaked, her arms wrapping comfortingly around the shaking Georgian's shoulders.

Gabe sighed and allowed Antonia to hold her for once, her blonde head buried in Florida's shoulder.

"T-thanks for c-coming," she mumbled.

Antonia waved the comment away and glanced over Gabe's head, her gaze locking on the exhausted Connecticut and Rhode Island that were watching them from the living room, New Jersey curled against Rhode Island's side.

"How many of you are here?" Florida wondered.

"All of the original thirteen, plus Monty, Felipe, and Anthony," Georgia muttered. "Who came with you?"

"That'd be all of us, sis," Texas called out as he walked through the door, Oklahoma by his side. New Mexico, Utah, Arizona, and California hurried in after Texas, their expressions a mixture of relief and anxiety.

"Hola, _hermana_," Juan called quietly. "_Como estas?_"

"I-I'm okay, Juan," Gabe whispered.

"How are the others?" Texas demanded.

"Sam regained consciousness half an hour ago," Connecticut broke in quietly from the waiting room. "Lenny's still a little loopy from the pain killers, and Albert seems to be doing fine... not that Penny will actually let us in to see him. Dad... just got out of surgery. England hasn't come out to tell us how it went yet."

Texas nodded and herded his siblings into the waiting room, allowing Florida and Georgia to wait behind them.

Florida sighed and tightened her grip on Georgia, her chest tightening when the small blonde shivered.

"It's going to be okay, Gabrielle," Antonia whispered. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

USUK*USUK*USUK

"Penn... you really need to rest..."

"Shut up, Bertie," Pennsylvania growled.

New York sighed in defeat and watched the Pennsylvanian pace around his hospital room, his blue eyes half-closed behind his sunglasses. The New Yorker shifted slightly, a low cry breaking through his lips when the movement sent a flash of pain through his wounded shoulder. Pennsylvania was at his side in a second, his blue eyes frantic beneath his glasses.

"Are you okay? What hurts? Do I need to call in the nurse?" William demanded.

"R-relax, Will," Albert sighed. "I'm fine... Just calm down... Why are you freaking out so much?"

"Why? God dammit, Albert, why the fuck do you think I'm freaking out?" Pennsylvania snapped.

New York blinked in shock at the other state's language. "Whoa... Calm down, Will."

"No I will not calm the fuck down!" Will growled, his voice cracking slightly on the last word. "D-dammit, Albert, don't you know how scared I am?"

"I know, Will," Albert sighed. "I'm scared, too. But the doctors said everyone else is going to be-"

"I don't care about everyone else right now, dammit!" William shrieked. "Y-You- You could have _died_, Bertie!"

"Will, it wasn't a very serious wound-"

"They would have killed you if I hadn't gotten there when I did!"

"Yeah, and then that bastard turned his gun on you, Will," Albert interrupted. "Do you have any idea how much that scared _me_?"

William paused for a second, the fury leaking out of his eyes when he saw the torment in New York's expression.

"I just... I can't lose you, Bertie," he croaked. "God... I can't..."

"I know," Albert whispered. The New Yorker shifted again and brought up his hand to cup Pennsylvania's cheek. "But you've got to calm down before Angel or Addy comes in and sees you. They were freaked out enough on the way here, I don't want to add any more weight onto their shoulders. Besides." Albert smiled and leaned forward, his lips meeting William's halfway. "I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you, Will. Ever."

William sighed and leaned into Albert's touch, his eyes fluttering closed behind his glasses.

"Damn," he chuckled. "I love you, Bertie."

"I know," Albert smirked. "By the way, you're really hot when you swear."

"Shut up," William grumbled, his lips curving upwards into a small smile. "Now please get some rest, all right? I'll be right here when you wake up."

New York nodded and glanced up at Pennsylvania, his eyes sparing mischievously behind his sunglasses. "Join me?"

Pennsylvania snorted and gently crawled into bed beside the other state, his eyes narrowing at the grin New York was sending his way. "What are you smiling about, you jerk?"

"Nothing~" Albert chuckled. "I love you, too, Will."

Pennsylvania chuckled. "I know."

**Hey! Sorry if this was a bit short, but I wanted to leave plenty of room in the next chapter for some USUK fluff (heehee, you knew it was coming!). Anyways, thanks to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter! Please keep 'em coming!**

**Thanks again! (wow, short author's note...)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Adele Jones sat patiently in one of the hard-backed hospital chairs by her father's bedside, her blue eyes locked on Alfred's strangely-peaceful expression. She glanced up when England entered the room, his hands clasped tightly around two steaming cups.

"Tea?" Delaware guessed quietly.

"Coffee," England corrected, a small smile flickering across his lips. "This bloody hospital has awful tea."

"The coffee isn't going to be much better," Addy pointed out.

Arthur shrugged and handed the girl one of the cups, his emerald eyes flickering to the sleeping American as he settled into the chair beside Addy.

"Any changes?" he asked dully.

Delaware shook her head and shifted in her chair, trying to find a more comfortable position in the chair. England sighed, his large eyebrows furrowing in worry and frustration. Addy reached out to tentatively pat the Briton on the shoulder, earning herself another small, strained smile from the nation.

"I don't mean to be rude," England murmured. "But why are you sitting here with me instead of going outside to wait with your siblings?"

Delaware shrugged and returned her gaze to America, her light blonde hair falling forward into her blue eyes.

"I don't know," she mused. "I guess part of the reason is that I wanted to escape the tension for a while. Angel always tells me that I'm the most sensitive out of all of us, and with everyone so worried and afraid... I just couldn't stand it."  
>"So you chose to pass the time with me?" England snorted. "I find it hard to believe that a worried old man like myself is easier to deal with than your siblings."<p>

"Oh, you're not that bad," Addy argued. "I mean, it's obvious you're worried sick about Dad, but you're better at concealing your worry than my siblings."  
>"That's not the only reason why you're here, I is it?"<p>

Adele blushed and shook her head, looking slightly sheepish.

"No..." she muttered. "I also... wanted to see Dad's expression when he woke up and saw you. To tell you the truth, I wish I had a camera with me to capture the expression..." A mischievous twinkle made its appearance in the young state's blue eyes, making Arthur wonder if he should be worried. "If Felipe thinks he's going to get those pictures to Hungary before I do, he's got another thing coming."

"Er... what pictures?" England asked slowly.

Delaware blinked and flashed him an innocent smile. "Oh, nothing that you need to worry about."

Arthur rolled his eyes. Were none of Alfred's children sane?

America groaned, immediately drawing the attention of the two people waiting by his bedside. The American's baby-blue eyes fluttered before opening slowly, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"What...?" he began, his eyes still half-closed beneath his tangled honey-blonde hair.

"Alfred..." Arthur croaked, his voice suddenly hoarse.

Alfred's frown deepened and he turned his head, his eyes widening slightly when he caught sight of the Englishman sitting beside his bed.

"Arthur?" he mumbled. "... what?"

America's eyes suddenly flew open and he sat bolt upright in bed, pain flickering across his expression as the movement sent flashes of pain through his various wounds. England jumped up as well and struggled to make the American lie back down, his emerald eyes furious.

"Lie down, you wanker!" Arthur growled. "Are you daft? You just got out of surgery!"

"Arthur," Alfred interrupted, the fear in his tone making England stop short. "Arthur, where are my kids? Are they okay? What about Sam? Bertie-"

"Everyone's fine," Delaware broke in quietly. "Sam has regained consciousness and is probably trying to reassure Adam and Aimee. Lenny is still loopy on his pain medication and was trying to convince Charlie and Gabe to break him out of here the last time I checked. And Bertie is doing fine, he told me not to worry when I looked in to check on him about an hour ago."

America nodded in relief and finally allowed England to shove him back down onto the hospital bed, a shadow of his usual grin making its way to his lips.

"So, I guess you're talking to me, huh Iggy?" he quipped.

England raised an eyebrow in confusion and nodded slowly. "Of course, why on earth wouldn't I be speaking to you, git?"

America's smile faded slightly, his expression serious.

"You told me before I passed out that you wouldn't talk to me ever again," Alfred reminded him quietly.

"Wanker," Arthur growled fondly. "You should know that I can't keep any promises when it comes to you."

"Don't I know it..." Alfred chuckled. He glanced up at the Englishman, his blue eyes glittering mischievously. "So... I guess I can't make you promise to try out this date thing one more time?"

Arthur blushed furiously and glanced over at Addy, who was stubbornly trying to appear interested in the plain white walls of the hospital room. Alfred followed Arthur's gaze and laughed.

"Hey, Addy," he called quietly, immediately grabbing his daughter's attention. "Why don't you go tell the others that I'm okay, huh?"

"You sure you want to unleash that kind of chaos?" Delaware mused.

America laughed again and stretched out one of his arms, his smile softening when the blonde girl hurried into his embrace.

"Aren't you supposed to be the sweet state?" he joked.

Addy blushed and shrugged, her face buried in the American's shoulder. "I guess Adam and Bertie are rubbing off on me..."

Alfred smiled and tightened his hold on the girl before releasing her. He gently shoved the state in the direction of the door. "Come on, get out of here. Go tell everyone to stop freaking out."

Delaware nodded and started to leave, only to be stopped by a low cough from England. The state glanced at the nation, waiting for him to say something.

"I- er, thank you," England muttered, his blush deepening with embarrassment at how awkward he sounded. "For staying with me and... not being bloody annoying like the rest of America's children."

Delaware smiled sweetly and nodded, although there was a mischievous glint in her child-like blue eyes.

"Well, I am the good child," she said innocently before walking out of the room.

America chuckled at his daughter, his blue eyes focusing intently on the room's other occupant. England shifted uncomfortably and struggled to avoid the American's gaze, his cheeks now a spectacular scarlet.

"She... She's very devoted to you, isn't she?" Arthur observed. "Well, they all are, of course, but..."

"Addy was my first state," Alfred told him. "She likes to be one of the first ones there when something bad happens. Of course, she also hates it when the others are upset so she probably just stayed in here to get away from the stress."

Arthur nodded nervously, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. "I see..."

"Arthur," Alfred sighed. When the Englishman refused to meet his gaze, Alfred reached out with his hand, gently turning the other man's face until they were looking at each other. "You never answered my question."

"W-which one?" Arthur stammered. Bollocks, why was he stammering?  
>"About the date," Alfred prompted, his own cheeks flushing a delicate pink. Arthur caught himself wondering how the younger man could still manage to blush after all of the blood he had lost...<p>

"I- what about the date?" Arthur asked, almost desperately.

Alfred huffed with impatience and leaned forward until their noses were almost touching, his breath tickling the older nation's lips with warmth.

"Will you go on a date with me when all of this is over, Arthur?" America whispered, his eyes locked onto England's with a frightening intensity.

England opened his mouth to say something- anything- in response... And then closed it. What could he say? He couldn't think of an answer and oh God now Alfred was going to think that he was an idiot and this would all end terribly and-

Arthur kissed the younger nation. He gasped a second later, his emerald eyes widening in alarm when he realized what he had done. He pulled back hastily and searched the American's expression, looking for any sign that he had done something wrong, that Alfred didn't return his feelings-

Alfred's brow furrowed in slight annoyance and he leaned forward again, his lips crashing against Arthur's in a surprisingly-gentle kiss. Arthur felt his heart skip a beat and he gasped again, his tongue accidentally brushing against Alfred's in the process. Alfred groaned and pushed his own tongue forward, his hand moving from Arthur's chin to cup the Briton's cheek. England reached up in return and ran his fingers through America's silky golden hair, his thumb brushing gently against that signature cowlick...

CLICK

"Oo! I got one! _Se__ñ__orita_ Hungary will like this picture, _si_?"

"Dammit Felipe!" Delaware's voice wafted into the room from a few feet away, causing the two nations to freeze. "That was supposed to be my picture!"

"_Lo siento, mi hermana_," Puerto Rico chirped back before bounding into the room, his dark eyes shining with excitement. "Papa!"

America held back a groan and separated reluctantly from the furiously-blushing Englishman, a smile slipping onto his face when he caught sight of the happy territory that was now sitting on the end of his bed. "Hey, Fel-"

"Dad!" New Jersey yelled, his expression relieved as he ran into the room after Puerto Rico, Rhode Island and an annoyed Delaware at his side. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Ang! Yeah, I'm-"

"Dammit you three, I told you guys to wait!" Virginia snapped, her blue-green eyes flashing irritably beneath her red hair. The state stormed into the hospital room, her hand held tightly in a grinning Maryland's grasp. Lizzy glanced once at her father, the annoyance melting into relief when she saw him smiling at her. "Hey Dad, you doing alright?"

"Yes-"

"Dad~!" Lenny called happily, his red-blonde head appearing in the midst of the growing mob of states as he hobbled into the room. North Carolina grinned happily at his father, ignoring the flustered South Carolina and Georgia that were trying to drag him back to his room. "Dude, Dad, did they give you some meds yet? That stuff rooooccckkksss! Haha, dude, did you see how long I held that word out? Rrrrrooooocccckkkkkssss... Haha! It sounds so cool!"

"Lenny, man, _please_ shut up," Charlie groaned.

"Papa," Felipe murmured, his expression confused. "_Por qu__é__ es mi hermano loco?_"

"Because he's high on pain medication," Connecticut replied calmly as she made her appearance. The blonde girl flashed her father a small smile, her steel-blue eyes weary behind her glasses. "Hey Dad."

"H-"

"Howdy!" Texas called merrily as he strutted into the room with Oklahoma, his dark hair falling into his bright blue eyes beneath his usual cowboy hat. "I heard Dad was awake now, is it true?"

"Wait... David?" Alfred called, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"_Oye!_" New Mexico yelled, his green eyes narrowed as he pushed into the room behind Texas, Arizona, California, Nevada, and Utah close behind. "We told you to _wait_ for us, Tex!"

"Can't help it if ya'll are too slow for me, Mex."

"_I told you not to call me that!_"

"Ah, don't fight _mi hermanos, por favor_," Florida called happily as she made her appearance. Antonia hurried immediately to Gabe's side, her sparkling green eyes taking in the flustered Arthur and confused Alfred. "Oh dear, did we interrupt something?"

"Will you all keep it down, dammit?" Maine yelled from out in the hallway. "Sam is trying to get some sleep!"

"_Anthony, I can't fucking sleep when you're yelling at my fucking door!_"

"Shut the hell up, Sam!"

"Wait, is the entire country here?" America asked warily. He suddenly felt really bad for the hospital staff...

"Not all of it," Pennsylvania said calmly, his normally-immaculate hair falling messily into his tired face as he also walked into the crowded room. "Although Ginny and Alyssa are on their way."

Virginia groaned. "Shit, Ginny? I mean, I can understand Alyssa since she's the capital but _Ginny_?"

"What do you have against West Virginia, _hermana_?" Puerto Rico wondered. "She is very nice, _si_? And Alyssa is nice too!"

"Please just shut up Fel," Maryland broke in quickly before Virginia could start yelling at the territory.

Alfred chuckled and glanced at Arthur, his smile faltering slightly when he caught sight of the Birt's expression.

"You getting a little overwhelmed, Artie?" he asked tentatively.

Arthur glanced down at the American, his lips curving up into a small smile at the sudden insecurity in America's expression.

"No," the Englishman chuckled. "I'm quite used to chaotic families, remember? After all, I did have to raise you and Matthew in the same household."

America laughed and nodded, his smile slipping slightly when North Carolina tripped tripped and knocked Virginia over in his attempt to join Felipe on America's bed, which in turn gave rise to a large round of swearing as Virginia was knocked into New Mexico and Nevada and Maine started yelling at them again from Massachusetts's room.

Yeah, he really felt bad for the hospital staff now...

**Hahaha! I promised my Switzerland friend that this update would be up tonight and it technically is! (Although she's probably asleep now since it's almost 11:30... yeah...) Actually, I wanted to get this up yesterday but my job doesn't like me to have a life so... yep. A word of warning: when you get a job, your free time basically moves to Siberia. Sigh, if only the money didn't keep making me stay...**

**Okay, back to business. So, there's finally some USUK fluff here... hopefully you guys like it? *hopeful smile* Also, I think this fanfic will only have about one or two more chapters, and I might write a one-shot about the states for Christmas or something (maybe Thanksgiving too... Geez, can you imagine how crazy that would be?)**

**Anyways, I really need to try and sleep now so... Please review! And thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You all rock (like North Carolina's pain meds, haha)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I'm impressed, Alfred," Arthur mused, his emerald eyes sweeping thoughtfully over the tasteful decorations that lined the walls of the restaurant.

Alfred grinned and winked at the Englishman before gesturing for a waiter to join them.

"Yeah, well, I am the hero, aren't I?" he quipped.

England rolled his eyes and bit back his usual retort as the waiter approached their table. The older nation listened with interest as Alfred arranged for their meal, his eyebrows nearly disappearing into his messy golden blonde hair.

"Did you actually just order food that has nothing to do with hamburgers?" he gasped when the waiter finally disappeared into the kitchen.

America frowned in confusion and nodded. "Yeah... Why? Did you want hamburgers?"

"No! God, no," England muttered in disgust. "Bloody awful things, those hamburgers..."

"Hey! At least they're better than anything you make, old man," America shot back, a slight twitch of his lips the only sign that he was teasing the older man.

"Why you-"

America's cellphone began to ring, cutting off England's response. America frowned and carefully removed the metal object from his pocket, his frown deepening when he saw the caller ID.

"...Hello?" he greeted hesitantly.

"_Dammit Dad, could you at least _try_ not to fight in this place? Do you know how many strings I pulled to get you in here? God, are you _trying_ to make a fool out of me?_"

"Bertie, aren't you supposed to be resting?" Alfred scolded half-heartedly. "And... Wait a sec, how did you know we were arguing?"

Arthur couldn't hold back a grin at the sudden silence at the other end of the line, his emerald eyes flickering to the secluded table in the corner of the room where four teenagers were bent over their menus with a frightening intensity. As if on cue, one of the teens glanced up, his sunglasses barely hiding the sheepish expression in his blue eyes. New York winked at England and shifted his still-bandaged shoulder. Beside him, Pennsylvania shot the state a warning glance, his light blue eyes anxious, while Rhode Island and New Jersey bickered quietly over whether or not America's choice of clothing was acceptable.

Arthur chuckled and turned back to America, his smile widening at the sight of the confused expression on the other nation's face.

"He hung up," the American muttered. "How the heck did he know that we were arguing...?"

"Don't worry about it, love," England said soothingly. He glanced up when the waiter re-appeared with a bottle of wine, his eyes narrowing warningly. "That had better not be French wine..."

America gulped and laughed nervously. "Uh... of course it's not?"

USUK*USUK*USUK

"I can't believe you gave me _French_ wine, you bloody wanker!"

"Aw, c'mon, Iggy, how was I supposed to know it was French?"

"_The bloody label could have given you a bloody clue you twat!_"

America pouted but allowed the Englishman to continue his rant. It was best not to interrupt him when he got into one of his moods...

"And another thing!" England bellowed. He stopped suddenly, his brow furrowing as he tried to think of what that other thing was.

America took this as his cue and slipped his arms around England's shoulders, causing the other nation to glare at him.

"Hands off," Arthur grumbled.

Alfred ignored him and hurried merrily up the front steps of his house, dragging the spluttering Englishman behind him.

"What are you- I say, let me go this instant- Dammit, Alfred, I told you-"

Alfred turned around the moment he reached the front door and pulled the Briton into a kiss, effectively cutting off the rest of Arthur's latest complaint. Arthur sighed and allowed his arms to wrap around the American's neck, a low groan slipping through his lips when Alfred slipped his hand under the Englishman's shirt.

"Alfred," Arthur groaned, his green eyes glaring half-heartedly at the American.

Alfred merely grinned back unashamedly, his baby-blue eyes shining behind his glasses.

"What do you say we move this inside, Artie?" he purred.

Arthur felt a shiver go up his spine at the expression on the other nation's face and nodded, deciding to ignore the use of his hated nickname.

America laughed triumphantly and scooped the Englishman into his arms before darting inside the door, his laughter drowning out England's renewed complaints.

Several feet away, inside a darkened car, New York nodded in satisfaction at the way his plan had turned out. Pennsylvania shook his head and looked away from the door of his father's house, his lips twitching with the effort of concealing a smile.

"Did we really have to watch them do that?" William asked sternly.

Albert grinned and removed his hands from the steering wheel to throw them casually around the other state's shoulders, apparently oblivious to the death glare Pennsylvania was sending him.

"Hey, I wanted to make sure that Dad didn't screw it up," Bertie muttered. "I mean, the kissing is the most important part, right? Well, besides the sex... But there's no way in hell I'm watching them do _that_."

William shuddered at the mental image and elbowed the New Yorker away.

"So, what, you were judging Dad's kissing ability to make sure that it was up to scratch?" he guessed skeptically. "What, are you the expert on it?"

"I don't know," Bertie shot back slyly. "Am I?"

Pennsylvania yelped in protest as the New Yorker leaned towards him, his protests cut off by a well-placed kiss.

Delaware leaned forward stealthily and captured the moment with her camera, ignoring the other two states beside her.

New Jersey rolled his eyes at his sister's antics, a fond smile making its way to his features when he turned back to the two states kissing in the front seat. On his right side, Rhode Island grimaced, unable to keep his own grin off of his lips.

"Geez, do they really have to do that here?" he groaned. "It's bad enough I have to watch Sam make out with Anthony every other night..."

New Jersey simply shook his head and settled back in his seat. "I don't mind," he murmured. "It's better than listening to them argue."

Rhode Island sighed in reluctant agreement and glanced out of the window, his eyes narrowing when he caught sight of the dark night sky spread out over America's house.

"So... we aren't really going to stay out here all night, right?" he hissed. "I mean... Bertie was kidding about that, right?"

Angel and Addy exchanged knowing glances over Adam's shoulder and shrugged.

Knowing Albert, they probably would be out there all night...

USUK*USUK*USUK

Arthur rolled over in bed, ignoring the slight pain that went through his hips at the movement. He stiffened slightly when he encountered the arm that Alfred had thrown over his waist, only to relax when he felt the American sigh and nuzzle his hair. Arthur chuckled and reached out to brush a few unruly strands of hair away from Alfred's face, causing the other nation to stir.

"Mm... Mornin', Arthur," Alfred sighed, his blue eyes still closed beneath his tangled golden hair.

"Good morning," Arthur mumbled, his cheeks flaring a bright red as the American pulled him closer.

America grinned and leaned forward to brush his lips against England's reddened cheeks, his eyes closing as an involuntary sigh broke through the Briton's lips...

There was a crash from downstairs, followed closely by a loud stream of curses. America shot up in bed and glanced down at a stunned England, his expression confused. The Englishman shrugged and frowned as another loud voice joined the first, his emerald eyes flashing irritably.

"Alfred... I love your kids," he muttered. "But right now I think that I want to kill them."

"Yeah, join the club," Alfred grumbled. The American sighed and reached for the glasses that had been placed on his bedside table the night before. He slipped out of bed and paused for a moment, his cheeks reddening slightly as he remembered that he didn't have any clothes on.

"Um... do you remember where we left my pants last night?" he asked hesitantly.

Arthur frowned and glanced around the room. "No... By any chance, do you remember where _mine_ went?"

America shrugged and hastily pulled on an old robe before making his way towards the bedroom door. He paused in the door frame, his hands closing gingerly around the object that had been tossed carelessly over the doorknob.

"Er... I think I found your pants, Artie," he chuckled.

Arthur flushed a bright red and ran forward to snatch the clothing out of the American's hand, his eyes narrowing when America continued to walk away from him towards the staircase.

America paused at the top of the stairs and listened to the hushed chaos below, a smile threatening to appear on his lips when he heard Virginia's voice rising up from the kitchen.

"I can't believe you five idiots!" Lizzy hissed, struggling to keep her voice down. "Who the hell sleeps outside of their dad's house all night in a fucking black minivan?"

"Well, we would have used my Mercedes but there wasn't enough room for the spy equipment," Albert's voice replied, his tone unrepentant. Alfred heard a smack and a whispered "Ow! Penn!" and assumed that Pennsylvania had hit the other state across the top of the head.

"I can't believe I'm even related to you morons," Virginia groaned. "Sam? Are you sure that you and Anthony don't need more help?"

"We're fine, Liz," Massachusetts growled, traces of sleep still present in her tone. "Damn, I can't believe I had to spend the night on Dad's couch with fucking Anthony..."

"Well, we couldn't exactly go upstairs," Maine snapped back. "And unless you wanted to sleep in the car, it was our only option. Besides, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it..."

"Sam, please don't throw that frying pan again!" Vermont's voice interrupted suddenly. "I don't want to wake up Dad!"

"Did someone call my name?" America called cheerfully, deciding to make his presence known before someone got hurt.

There was a slight pause before New York and New Jersey's touseled heads appeared around the entrance to the kitchen, their expressions slightly sheepish. A tired-yet-cheerful Maryland made his appearance moments later, his light brown hair messier than usual.

"H-hey Dad," New York greeted cheerfully, his sunglasses temporarily missing from his nervous features. "Fancy seeing you here..."

"He _lives_ here, stupid," Massachusetts called from inside the kitchen.

America simply smiled and pretended not to notice their worried expressions as he made his way downstairs.

"Geez, you guys are a mess," he remarked as he walked into the kitchen. "Where'd you all sleep? A hay bale?"

Virginia huffed and ran a hand through her tangled red hair, her face twisting into a grimace when she ran into another knot.

"Might as well have," she growled. She relaxed slightly when Maryland returned to her side, his calloused fingers brushing gently through her messy locks.

America raised his eyebrows but didn't comment on the display, choosing instead to glance around at the other occupants of the kitchen. Maine and Massachusetts were bickering quietly over a pan of sizzling pancakes and french toast. A cheerful Vermont was frying up bacon and eggs while New Hampshire hovered close by, his blue eyes watching carefully in case Monty burned himself. Rhode Island and Delaware were perched on one of the only free counter tops in the room, and Pennsylvania was leaning lazily against the light blue wall next to them, his expression still irritable. All of the assembled states managed to wave in greeting to their father, their expressions ranging from exhausted to annoyed to extremely nervous. America chuckled and leaned against the door frame, allowing New York and New Jersey to file back into the room.

"So, should I even ask what you all are doing here this early in the morning?" he asked cheerfully.

"Bertie and his minions were spying on your date to make sure it went well," Jed reported, earning himself a death-glare from New York and his accomplices.

"Dude! I'm not one of Bertie's minions!" Adam groaned.

"You'd better hope the Carolinas don't hear of this," Angel muttered. "We'd never live it down..."

"Did someone mention us?" South Carolina called, causing the other states to jump.

Alfred turned around in time to see South Carolina help his northern twin to a free chair, while Georgia and Connecticut came behind them with arms full of grocery bags.

"Sam, this had better be what you guys wanted, 'cause there's no way in hell I'm going back to that damn supermarket again," Aimee announced sourly.

Sam rolled her eyes and moved forward to help her sister with the bags, ignoring the confused look on her father's face. Massachusetts paused when she saw England standing behind Georgia, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Uh... hey Iggy," she greeted.

England felt his face warm as all of the states looked immediately at him, extremely conscious of the fact that he was dressed only his his dress slacks from yesterday.

"Ah... yes," he muttered. "Good morning... all of you."

The Carolinas whistled and exchanged knowing glances, their blue eyes glinting mischievously beneath their red hair.

"Dude, that's some hickey," they crowed in unison. "Did Dad top?"

There was silence for a brief moment as Georgia and Virginia face-palmed.

"Oh my God! Ew! NO! Nonononono! Dude!" Rhode Island groaned. "I did _not_ want that mental picture in my head!"

"Dammit, you two!" New Jersey added as the twins dissolved into fits of laughter.

"Um... guys?" Vermont squeaked. "Can we really not bring this up- Ah! Andrew, please don't attack the twins!"

"Stop tainting Monty's mind with your fucked up sense of humor!" New Hampshire growled, ignoring Vermont's protests.

"For the record, I was dragged into this against my will," Pennsylvania called out.

America sighed dramatically and glanced over at the furiously-blushing Englishman, his blue eyes apologetic. England met his gaze and allowed himself a small smile before he cleared his throat, effectively silencing the yelling states.

"So... it seems as if you've already started breakfast," he observed slyly. "Would you like me to help out in anyway?"

"NO!" the states yelled in alarm, their eyes widening in horror at the thought. Delaware and Vermont hurried forwards and shooed the England and America out of the kitchen, all the while struggling to remain polite.

"Uh.. you really don't need to do anything, you've obviously had a... a long night," Vermont mumbled, his cheeks flaring a spectacular red as he forced the words out.

"Oh, but you all look so tired," England argued happily, obviously enjoying the moment.

"No, really, we're fine!" Delaware interrupted desperately. "Please, just relax in the living room, okay? I think Charlie and Lenny left a football game on or something like that... You two can just stay in there until we're done!"

"Seriously, just stay in there," North Carolina called. "Ow! Gabe! Why'd you hit me?"

"Shut up, Lenny," Georgia muttered.

America and England chuckled and allowed themselves to be shoved onto a couch together. America managed to grab Delaware's hand before she hurried into the kitchen after Vermont, his blue eyes curious.

"So... If you, Penny, Angel, and Adam were Bertie's only minions," he said slowly. "Why is everyone else here?"

Addy paused for a second, a wicked grin appearing on her angelic face.

"Oh," she said sweetly. "Lizzy and Jed were double-dating with Sam and Anthony and Monty and Andrew. They were going to spend the night here until they realized that it was already occupied~. Aimee, the twins, and Gabe were called in later to get us all some food."

Alfred blinked in surprise, his shock interrupted by Virginia and Massachusetts's furious yelling from the kitchen.

"Dammit, Addy, I'm going to fucking kill you!" Lizzy howled.

"What the hell?" Sam added furiously. "You don't just fucking _tell_ someone about that!"

Arthur chuckled and allowed Alfred to pull him into a warm embrace on the couch, his expression peaceful despite the chaos coming from the other room.

"So... you still want to kill my kids, Artie?" America asked jokingly.

"Mm... I suppose not," England sighed. "They are quite entertaining..."

There was another crash, followed by a stifled squeak from Vermont.

"A-ah! Charlie! That was Mr. England's tea!"

"Oops," South Carolina mumbled. "Oh well, the stuff tastes terrible anyways... Hey, Sam, do you think you could throw some into a harbor again?"

"_I told you not to mention that with England around asshole_!"

"I've changed my mind," England growled, his green eyes narrowing dangerously. "Alfred, I'm going to murder your children."

America merely laughed and tightened his hold on the Englishman as his children continued to argue in the background.

"Of course you will, Iggy," he chuckled. "Just remember, though. My kids are the only ones who know where they hid the rest of your tea stash..."

_Fin_

**Okay, so I actually think that this is the end of this fanfic... I totally didn't plan for it to end this way, but this is sort how it all came out... Really sorry if this seems rushed or it you guys don't like it (if it really bugs you that much, you can just yell at me over review or something and I'll write you a oneshot about your favorite state/state pairing, okay?... you know, when I get time from school and work...)**

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited this story! You guys are all awesome, like Prussia!**

**Please review and tell me what you think (and remember, if this ending didn't really satisfy you, just let me know and I'll try and write you a one-shot about your favorite state/state pairing, mkay?)**

**Thanks again you guys! Happy belated Thanksgiving!**


End file.
